An Even Bigger Challenge:Sequel to 'The Challenge'
by Beautifuldeath92
Summary: It's been over a year since they got together. Now, the summer after Senior year Rukia and Ichigo are over. But when Rukia takes a small test, she's going to face a challenge bigger than her and she's going to need Ichigo now more than ever.
1. Cursed Pink Plus

**_The sequal is here!!!! Yay! I hope everyone likes this just as much as the last one! Enjoy!_**

**_RUKIA'S POV_**

My breath almost stopped as I looked down at the cursed pink plus. "Oh God." Stumbling my way to the bathroom, I landed on my knees and threw up in the toilet. Tears streamed down my face. "No! No no no!" I threw up again, my whole body shaking.

"Rukia?" I looked up at Byakuya standing in the door way. "Are you okay?"

"I think I'm getting the flu," I lied.

He scrunched up his eyebrows, "You want me to call your work and tell them you won't be coming in?"

I nodded and he walked off. I pulled myself to the sink and washed out my mouth with a little water. I pulled my hair back in a pony tail that had been on my wrist and splashed water on my face.

It had to be a mistake. There was no way I was pregnant. Not now. I sobbed and held myself up on the sink.

A little while later, with a trash can at my side, I made it back to my room and onto my bed.

Just over three months ago, Ichigo and I had decided to take our relationship to the next level. We had been dating since junior year, and because we had just finished our senior year, we thought it was time for a step up.

But about two weeks ago, I told Ichigo I wasn't feeling the spark anymore and ended it. He had been hurt and begged me to reconsider but I wouldn't listen and that was that.

I still heard from him now and then, plus we worked at the same place so it's not like I could avoid him forever.

A sobbed raked my body and I wrapped myself in my sheets. How was I going to tell him? I rubbed my hands over my eyes. This was ridiculous.

Byakuya walked into my room, "Do you want me to call off work? I'll stay home with you if you want."

I shook my head, "No, I'll be fine."

He looked doubtful but nodded, "Alright, here's the your phone in case you need me."

I thanked him and waited until he left.

The time passed slowly and when he finally left, I got up and changed out of my work clothes into a wear of jeans and a big hoodie. It took me a minute to realize it was Ichigo's.

I sat down a moment and just thought about Ichigo. He needed to know.

Standing up, I grabbed my purse from my dark brown dresser, made sure my car keys were in it and left.

My light purple honda accord coupe sat in the garage. Byakuya had bought it for me when I graduated High School. It hadn't gotten much driving time yet considering summer just started.

Climbing in, I opened the garage door and turned on the car.

It took me a few minutes but finally, I built up the courage and put the car in reverse.

My nerves got the best of me and I drove to the pharmacy first.

I parked, grabbed my purse and slowly made my way inside. My heart pounded as I walked over to the girls area. I grabbed another pregnancy test and paid the woman. "Can I use your guy's bathroom?" I asked.

She gave me a sympathetic look and nodded, "Yes."

I finished up and waited for the result. Tears sprang to my eyes as the same pink plus sign appeared. I put it back in the box and threw it in my purse. Sobbing, I ran out of the store and back out to my car.

I slammed my car door and pulled out the pony tail from my hair. Taking some deep breathes, I ran my hands through my hair and somehow managed to turn on my car.

My foot was like lead as I hit the gas. Tires squealing, I pulled out of the parking lot and shot down the street to Ichigo's house.

**_So, yeah. It's short. Got a problem with that? I don't want to hear it. It's short for a reason. I'm not going to give a shit load of information on the first chapter. So I hope you enjoyed this._**


	2. Breakfast with the Kurosaki's

**_YAY I glad everyone liked the first chapter :) Thanks for the reviews!!_**

**_RUKIA'S POV_**

I parked my car outside their house and opened my door. As I got out and started walking up their walkway, the door was thrown open and Yuzu came running outside in a bright yellow dress. "Rukia!" She yelled, happily.

In seconds she had her arms wrapped around me, "You're just in time for breakfast! Thankfully I made enough bacon, eggs, and waffles for an extra person!" She grabbed my hand and had me follow her into the house. "I was washing my hands when I noticed your car outside and when I knew it was you, I was just so excited! Ichigo's going to be so happy to see you! It's been so long since the last time you were here!"

Karin smiled up at me as I walked up, "Hey Rukia, how you been?"

Doing my best, I plastered a smile on my face. "Pretty good, Karin. How's everyone been?"

She shrugged, "Dad's just as dumb as ever, I haven't seen much of Ichigo, but Yuzu and I have been great."

"That's good to hear. How's your summer? Been playing soccer?" I asked, taking a seat. There was no point in arguing with Yuzu now that she thought I was going to eat.

"It's pretty good. My soccer teams been doing better than ever." Her eyes lit up with excitement. "Just last week we totally kicked ass!"

Yuzu rushed to her side, "Karin! Don't use that language at the breakfast table, please!"

I laughed silently as Karin rolled her eyes, "Alright Yuzu."

"RUKIAAAAA!" I was up just in time for Ichigo's dad, Isshin, to come rushing at me.

He wrapped me up in a hug and swung me around. "My third daughter, oh how I have missed you!!" He cried.

"Mr. Kurosaki, I can't breath!" I gasped.

He set me down and laughed, "Guess I don't know my own strength!" I rolled my eyes as he flexed his muscles.

"Oi! Karin, what's dad going on about now?"

Everything seemed to go in slow motion as Ichigo's voice reached my ears. I turned and saw him walk down the stairs, into the kitchen.

As his eyes locked with mine, he stopped. "Rukia?"

It was as everything slammed back into motion again. "Hey Ichigo."

He walked over to me, his trademark scowl on his face. "What are you doing here?"

"I-"

"She's here to have breakfast with us, brother!" Yuzu interjected.

She hurried everyone to the table and filled up all our plates.

Everyone asked me questions, like how work was going, what was I doing in my spare time, things like that. But the unasked question hung in the air. What was I really doing there?

Once we all finished, Yuzu began cleaning up the mess. Ichigo grabbed my arm as I put my plate in the sink, "What are you doing here?"

I looked down, "Can we talk in your room?" I asked.

He pulled me along, before we hit the stairs, I looked back at Yuzu. "Thank you so much for letting me join you!"

She smiled, "Of course! Come by any time!"

Ichigo pulled me up the stairs and into his room. He locked the door and turned to me. I took my time and made myself comfy on his bed. He sat down beside me. "What is it?"

Taking a deep breath, I refused to meet his eyes. "Ichigo, I found something out this morning." He remained quiet, letting me continue. "Ichigo," I whispered and tears filled my eyes again.

He pressed his finger to my lips and ran back over to his door. He pulled it open revealing his father and Yuzu trying to eavesdrop. "Get out of here!!" He screamed.

They quickly ran off and he closed and locked his door again.

Before he could even make it back to the bed, I stood up. "Ichigo, I'm pregnant."

The color seemed to drain completely from his face and he stopped dead in his tracks. "What?"

I wiped away the tears, "I'm pregnant. As in with child."

He shook his head and leaned against the wall. "And it's mine?"

I grabbed a pillow from his bed and threw it at him, "Of course it's yours!"

He caught it effortlessly. "Well, what are we going to do?"

"We?" I asked.

Golden eyes locked with violet, "Yes, _us. _You don't honestly expect me to let you do this on your own, do you?" He growled.

"Well yeah, I kind of did. It's a baby, Ichigo! This could ruin your chances at everything. I just wanted you to know, not get involved."

His eyes narrowed and he walked forward, grabbing my arm. "Not get involved? How can you say that?!"

I pulled my arm from his grasp. "No, I won't let you do this. I was just going to tell you."

"Why the fuck would you tell me that you're pregnant with _my _child, and then not expect me to want to be part of its life!"

"Because I'm not keeping it!" I screamed.

**_BAM! Cliffhangers, don't you just love 'em? Lol review :) _**


	3. I'm Telling and The Agreement

**_So sorry about that horrible cliffhanger lol I just had to :) Here we gooo!_**

**_LAST TIME-_**

_His eyes narrowed and he walked forward, grabbing my arm. "Not get involved? How can you say that?!"_

_I pulled my arm from his grasp. "No, I won't let you do this. I was just going to tell you."_

_"Why the fuck would you tell me that you're pregnant with my child, and then not expect me to want to be part of its life!"_

_"Because I'm not keeping it!" I screamed._

**_ICHIGO'S POV_**

_Not keeping it? _My eyes widened and I grabbed her shoulder. "What the hell do you mean you're not keeping it!?" I hollered.

She narrowed her eyes and ripped herself from my grasp, "I'm getting an abortion Ichigo. I won't let either of us throw away our lives on a mistake."

The way she spat out mistake made my blood boil, "How can you say that!?"

"It was a stupid mistake Ichigo! We should've been more careful!"

I ran my hand through my hair and closed my eyes, "That doesn't mean you can just kill it."

Her eyes seemed to fill with guilt but she shook her head, "I won't do this. We're too young."

As she tried to push passed me, I grabbed her arm and pulled her back. Her knees hit the back of my bed and she sat down. I climbed over her, making her lean back. "This is _our _choice. I won't let you terminate this child because you _think _it's a mistake."

"I _know _it's a mistake Ichigo. If I keep this baby, it'll ruin all my chances at a real life! I just can't keep it!"

A realization hit me, "Have you told Byakuya yet?" I whispered.

She looked away and shook her head, "No."

"Why not?"

Her narrowed eyes met mine, "You know why."

"He'd make you keep it, wouldn't he?" When she didn't answer, I was up in an instance.

"Don't you dare Ichigo!" But I was already out the door and headed downstairs.

I took my car keys from the drawer in the kitchen and ran out to the garage. I hit the button of the garage door as soon as I closed my car door. Before it even completely opened, my car was in reverse and I was backing up.

The top of my mustang barely skimmed the rubber on the bottom of my garage door. Tires squealing, I put it in drive and shot off down the street just as Rukia walked out the door.

I didn't bother looking to see if she got in her car but I prayed Byakuya was at work today. It took me about fifteen minutes to get to his office. I parked in the visitors area and turned off my car.

The sign above the huge revolving doors of the twenty story building read 'Welcome To Senbonzakura Corp.' I pushed into the office and the woman at the front desk looked at me. "Can I help you?" She asked. Her black, almost purple looking hair was pulled up in the back with two side bangs rounding her face. She had dark, chocolate skin and eyes that gave off the impression of a cat.

"Yes, I'd like to speak to-"

"No one!" Rukia's voice shouted from behind me. I turned to see Rukia bent over, breathing heavily. "He doesn't need to talk to anyone," she managed to weeze out.

I walked over to her, "Rukia, he needs-"

"No!" She yelled, looking up at me. Her eyes were like violet flames of anger. "He doesn't."

The woman at the desk walked over, "Are you okay, Ms. Kuchiki?" She asked, placing a small hand on her shoulder.

Rukia smiled at the woman, "I'm fine. Thank you, Yoruichi."

Yoruichi nodded and took her place behind the desk once more. Rukia grabbed my hand and pulled me back outside.

"Here is what we are going to do." She continued dragging me back towards the direction of my. "This weekend is Byakuya's birthday. I don't want to ruin it now by giving him this news. A few days after the party, we'll sit him down an explain it to him. Okay?"

"What if he says you don't have to keep it?" I asked.

Her car was parked next to mine and she leaned against the door. "Then I don't keep it."

"Why Rukia? How can you just give up like that?"

"It's not giving up, Ichigo. It's correcting the wrong I've done."

I could no longer hold onto my temper. "Fuck that!" I screamed, slamming my hands on the red hood of my mustang. "I want us to keep this baby! Maybe this is what we _need _Rukia! Maybe this is the spark we could use in our relationship!"

"What relationship, Ichigo!?" She yelled, pushing off her car. "You mean the shitty memories of us fighting! That's not a relationship Ichigo! I was so sick and tired of fighting with you, you idiot!"

"It's not my fault!"

She let out a frustrated scream, "Like hell it wasn't!"

"How! Huh? How the hell was it my fault!?"

"Because you're so jealous all the time! I get it Ichigo, I understand that you don't like me around other guys but I'm not someone's property! You don't own me!"

I stayed quiet as she continued on. "But of course when_ you _were around other girls, I _had _to be okay with it!" Her breath was coming out in short angry gasps. "Well you know what?! That just doesn't cut it for me! You never saw it from my point of view!" She let out another scream and turned away. "You know what! I can't handle this right now! I'll just see you next weekend!"

With that, she unlocked her car and climbed in. I caught her car door as she tried to close it and she glared at me. "I'm sorry," I said, looking down.

"That's not going to work anymore, Ichigo." I let go of the door and she closed it.

I watched as her car drove away and until it was completely out of my sight. Letting out a sigh, I got into my own car and headed home.

**_Oh and the IchiRuki fighting begins. Don't worry, next chapter will be much happier. I promise :) Reviews are much appreciated_**


	4. Renji's 'Plan' & Rukia's 'Friend'

**_YAY I'm so glad everyone is liking how the story has turned out so far :) The reviews are just as amazing as ever, thanks! I love seeing my old reviewers and a couple of new ones as well!! :D Hope you all enjoy this chapter as well._**

**_ICHIGO'S POV_**

"What am I going to do?" I asked Renji, who had called me on my way home. I had swung by his place, picked him up and explained the whole thing on the way back to my house.

I fell backwards on to my bed and stared at the ceiling, "Well, what do you want to do?" He asked, throwing a small blue rubber ball against my wall.

"I want to get her back. I was us to raise the baby together. I want everything to just be okay again."

The thump of the ball stopped and I looked over at Renji, sitting at my desk. "Well, there's only one thing to do."

I pushed myself onto my elbows, "Care to elaberate?" I asked, left eyebrow raised.

The look on Renji's face just screamed 'You're an idiot.' He sighed, "Start over."

"Start...over?" I asked.

"Yeah."

This time, I gave him a 'You're an idiot' look. "I'm not following."

"Start over. Become her friend again, Ichigo. Just start over. I don't how else to explain."

I thought it over for a minute. "You want me to start over, with the girl I got pregnant?"

He opened his mouth then closed it, "Okay, I see what you mean. But alright, how about this. Be there for her, ya know? Don't try to rush her back into this relationship. I mean she just found out she'd pregnant. How far along is she?"

"I don't know. She never said."

"You can start there. Call her and ask her."

I sighed, "What if she doesn't know?"

He got up an hit me on the back of the head, "Then you offer to go with her!"

As I thought it over, I realized how smart of a plan that was. "You're right!" I yelled, jumping for my phone.

Renji grabbed my shoulder, "Calm down! If you call her like this she's gonna think you're a stalker or something."

I took a deep breath, "Alright. Alright. I'm calm."

He let me go and I picked up my phone. It rang three times and she picked up with a sigh. "What?"

"Hey, I never got to ask you. How far along are you?"

She stayed silent for a minute, "I-I don't know. I never thought..."

When she trailed off, I spoke up. "Do you want to go to the hospital tomorrow? I'll take you."

"Yeah, if you're free." Her voice was barely above a whisper and I had to strain to hear her.

"I'm not doing anything. I'll pick you up at eleven?"

I could almost picture her nodding on the other line, "Sounds good."

"Okay, bye."

"Wait, Ichigo?"

My heart stoppped, "Yeah?" I asked, hopeful.

"Thank you." She hung up.

* * *

**_RUKIA POV_**

I closed my phone and sighed. Fresh tears sprang up to my eyes. Everything was falling apart. I pushed away the covers of my bed, I had been there since I got home.

Wrapping my arms around my waist, I didn't even bother trying to make myself look presentable. I heard Byakuya's car pull in and then _her _laugh as they entered the house. He had started dating a woman named Soi Fon. She apparently was a business partner of Yoruichi, the woman at the front desk, and when her and Byakuya met, it was instant chemistry. Jealousy raced through my heart. Ever since she had become part of our life, Byakuya and me had become more and more distance.

I stomed down the stairs, ignoring the look of horror on his face. I knew my hair was a mess and my face was red in blotchy. But did I care? NO.

Marching my way into the kitchen, I ignored him calling out my name and grabbed a clear glass from the cabinet. I filled it up with water and held my head high as I walked through the living room.

Byakuya stood but I passed by as if he wasn't there. It wasn't fair to him, but at the moment I didn't care.

As soon as I closed my door and sat on my bed, I began to cry again. My life was just too fucked up. Plus, there was Grimmjow to deal with. About a week after Ichigo and I broke up, he appeared at my door step in the pouring rain.

_FLASHBACK_

_With his hair soaking wet, he smiled. "Hey, mind if I come in?"_

_It was only a week into summer and Byakuya had gone out of town on some trip. "Sure, I'll get you a towel."_

_First taking his shoes off, he then proceeded to strip out of everything but his boxers. When I blushed, he snorted, "Like you haven't seen it before."_

_The memory of us playing strip poker came to mind and made me smile, "Doesn't mean I want to see it now." I stuck my tongue at him and threw the towel at his head._

_He caught it midair and dried his hair with it. "Thank ya. And you know you want to see my body."_

_Laughing, I gave him a once over. "Well, your body is pretty nice."_

_"Want a closer look?" He whispered._

_My eyes widened as he took a step forward. But I refused to move back and took a step toward him. His grin only broadened and his arm wrapped around my waist and got my shirt wet._

_He led the way to my couch and laid me down on it. Our lips locked and immediately I knew I was using him for a rebound._

_My love for Ichigo still burned deep in my heart and every so often I'd open my eyes to Ichigo's golden ones staring back at me._

_Grimmjow and I hadn't gone any farther than kissing and touching, but ever since then, we had been sort of a thing._

_He'd come over and hang out when Byakuya had work. He'd take me to a movie or dinner almost every weekend. It was nice. But something was missing. Well, someone was missing_

_FLASHBACK_

My phone went off and I was pulled from my thoughts. A text from Grimmjow glowed on my screen.

_Me u movies? -G_

_Cant, sick. -R_

_Damn, that sucks. :( want me 2 come ovr? we can hang at your place. -G_

_Byakuyas home w/ his new play thing. plus, i dont want you sick. -R_

_Fiiine, i guess ill talk 2 u when youre feeling bettr. -G_

_Alright, im sorry. bye -R_

_Bye. -G_

As I read over the texts, I realized we were more of just friends with benefits than actual boyfriend and girlfriend. I was going to have to break off our little fling.

I turned my phone on silent and crawled back into bed, paying no attention to my brothers knocks on my door.

_**Byakuya has a girlfriend?! It's Soi Fon!?**_

**_Rukia and Grimmjow!? How will Ichigo react when he finds that out!?_**

**_And how in the hell will Rukia cope with Byakuya's new fling!?_**

**_Find out soonish! :)_**

**_Reviews are amazing!_**

**_Danke!_**


	5. Off To The Hospital

**_Well, I'm home sick today :( No worries though, it's not Swine Flu/N1H1 or whatever. Just a simple stomach ache, but horrible nonetheless. So anyway, I'm home sick and I think to myself, what to do? And BAM it hit me! Write the next chapter of my story! So, ENJOYETH! And thanks for them reviews :)_**

**_RUKIA'S POV_**

The next morning, around nine, I woke up. As quickly and quietly as I could, I took a shower, brushed my teeth and got dressed.

I choose a pair of plain faded blue jeans with tears in the knees and a slightly ruffled around the edges, yellow shirt. I didn't both with any make-up but made sure I had everything I would need. I decided not to bring my purse, but grabbed my wallet and cell phone.

Byakuya must've still been asleep, because by the time I was done stairs, his coffee wasn't even being made. I thought about putting it on so it'd be ready for him when he awoke, but decided I didn't feel like being nice.

Instead, I poured myself a glass of water and warmed up some toast. I wasn't sure how eating would effect an ultrasound so I played it safe and only ate one piece. I glanced at the clock to see it was ten fifty. Ichigo would be here soon.

Grabbing a piece of paper from one of the cabinets, I scribbled a note for Byakuya.

'_I'm feeling much better today. I'm going to hang out with Ichigo today but I'll be back sometime tonight. Becareful._

_Love, Rukia.'_

I left it in clear on the counter and even placed his coffee cup on it to hold it down. My cell phone buzzed in my pocket and I answered, "Hello?"

It was Ichigo, "Hey, I'm out front. You ready?"

"Yep, I'll head out now."

We hung up and I walked out the front door, careful to lock it behind me.

Ichigo's red mustang sat outside my house and I felt Ichigo's eyes all over me. I felt a blush rise to my cheeks and I got in the passenger seat. "You look nice," he muttered, putting the car in driver.

I smiled at him, "Thanks. You don't look too bad yourself." He was in a dark pair of jeans with a white shirt that had a black, skull looking design on it.

He shot me a grin and I felt a shiver run down my spine. It was the smile that I had fallen in love with not too long ago.

"Did you make an appointment?" He asked.

"Yeah, I called later last night." I suddenly realized how nervous I was.

Ichigo must've noticed my distress because he grabbed my hand. "It'll be okay, Rukia. Everything is going to be fine."

I didn't pull my hand away and instead, squeezed his hand in thanks. "I sure hope so."

We go to the hospital and I signed in. It took me a few minutes to finish of all the paper work and I was happy to find out my health insurance would cover all of my ultrasounds.

The room they put me in wasn't as lit up as the other ones and there was an ultrasound machine next to the bed. Ichigo helped me up onto the bed and sat on the edge as we wait for the doctor.

I felt Ichigo tense up beside me and looked over at the doctor. I had never met the guy, but I had a feeling Ichigo just didn't like him because he was just that. A guy.

The doctor flipped through some papers on his clipboard and smiled at us. He was tall with long blonde, almost white hair. He was fairly good-looking but had to be around Byakuya's age. "Hello, my name is Dr. Ukitake.** (A/N. I'm sorry, I had to add him in XD) **So this is your first time here, Rukia?" I nodded. "Well don't worry. Ultrasounds are easy and painless. A nurse will be in shortly to put on the gel." He gave us one last smile and left the room.

Ichigo relaxed slightly then tensed up again when someone entered.

It was a short woman with blobbed red hair. She gave us a friendly smile and began working. She turned on the machine and asked me to pull my shirt up. I did so and she gently spread a gooey, cold gel across my stomach.

Ichigo's hand slipped into mine again and I gave him a grateful smile. The nurse, whose name she never told us, pressed a small hand held device to my stomach and slowly moved it around. She carefully pointed out things on the screen and explained what they were. "And in this area, is your baby." I looked closely but didn't see much. "You're two months along."

My mouth dropped, two whole months?! How had I not noticed earlier? "Thank you."

She helped me clean up, marked some things on a piece of paper and led us to the front desk. A tin man with grey eyes and brown hair was there. "So, we'll just schedule you're next ultrasound for-"

I cut him off. "Well, here's the thing. I don't plan on keeping it."

He tilted his head slightly, "Were you thinking about an abortion?"

"Well-"

Ichigo butt in, "It's complicated. She wants to terminate it but I want to keep it. Right now, we're not sure on our decision."

The man nodded, "Alright, here's what we'll do; we'll make the next ultrasound appointment now and when or if you decided to get an abortion, we'll just change it to that instead. Sound good?"

I nodded and the man typed some things in. "Alright, you're all set. Have a good day."

We left quickly and I rushed us out to Ichigo's car. "Are you hungry?" He asked, starting it up.

I shrugged, "Kind of yeah."

"Want to go out somewhere? My treat." He gave me a smile.

"Alright, fine."

**_Yeah, I know that was a bit rushed and all but I have no clue what they do when it comes to things like that and I looked it up but that was no help :P So, hopefully this didn't suck too much. Reviews are welcome!_**

**_Here's some replies to my reviewers!! :)_**

**_Muerte-chan- Well, how could I not put Grimmjow in there!? Haha I just loves him to pieces! And thank you for correcting that for me, I didn't take any offense at all! Haha, I'm glad you're enjoying my story! :)_**

**_KH 777-I know, it's crazy! Soi Fon and Byakuya!? I can honestly tell you, I don't ship them at all but I needed someone for Byakuya and some people do support them and I was like 'Aw, what the heck!' lol And of course I'm bringing Kaien and Shuhei back! How could I not!? Lol_**

**_Mikazuki Mitsukai- I know! But have no fear! This is an IchiRuki story!! ICHIRUKI FOREVER!!!!!! LOL :D_**

**_Believe IT Writers- I'm glad to have you back! XD And it makes me happy to know you're enjoying the sequel! Thank goodness it's interesting because it was difficult to pick something to make a sequel about you know? Lol thank you, I'm glad you both love my writing! :D I'm sorry your name isn't correct, but for some reason everytime I would save it, Blieve . IT would be deleted :/_**

**_Allyieh-Lol oh make-up sex XD haha. Unfortuniately for some, I am keeping this one T but maybe in the future there will be others? Hmmm, lol :) thank you for reviewing!_**


	6. Eating Lunch & Having Moments

**_Hello once again! So, I've come to notice that a few of my chapters go with my mood of the day. Like the chapters with the IchiRuki moments? Its because I've been in a good mood lol. And the fighting? Because I was mad. BUT today was part good and I'm pretty much happy so guess what that means!? IchiRuki GALORE!!_**

**_RUKIA'S POV_**

Ichigo pulled into Ravanelli's and looked at me. "Is this okay?" He asked.

I smiled, "Yeah, this'll be fine."

We both got out and entered through the double doors. A woman standing at a wooden podium welcomed us. She had blonde hair pulled up into a tight bun with just a bit too much make up around her dark blue eyes. "Hi, just two?" She asked, grabbing for the menus.

Ichigo nodded, "Yeah, thanks. But, is it possible for us to get one of those rounded into the wall tables?"

The woman glanced between us and smiled, "Of course."

She motioned for us to follow her and brought us to our table. It was like Ichigo said, rounded into the wall with a red leather seat. We both sat down on opposite ends and met in the middle. The woman handed us our menus, "Your server is Tina, she'll be out in a few minutes."

"What are you thinking about getting?" Ichigo asked, handing me my menu.

I glanced over it quickly, "I'm not sure. The soup looks good but I'm kind of in the mood for pasta. You?" I asked.

He scrunched up his face, "Hmmm." A giggle escaped my mouth and he looked at me grinning, "What's so funny?" He asked.

Shrugging, I looked back at my menu. "Nothing."

He scruffed and nudged me with his shoulder, "Bullshit. You were laughing at me, weren't you?"

I laughed, "Never."

"Pfft, you're such a liar."

I smiled to myself, "So what are you getting?"

"I'm thinking this awesome looking ham and cheese sammich." He pointed to the picture.

"Sammich?" I asked.

He nodded, "Yeah, sammich."

"You mean sandwich?"

He nudged me again, "Goodness, you are in a making fun of me mood aren't you?"

"Alright, I kind of am."

We were interrupted. "So, what can I get you two to drink?"

A tall, thin, big chested, brunette woman looked down at us. I suddenly felt self conscious. Ichigo spoke up first, "I'll have a Coke-A-Cola."

She popped her bubble gum and looked at me, "And you?"

"A Dr. Pepper." She nodded and walked off.

Ichigo leaned in close to my ear, "You're pretty than her."

A blush rose to my cheeks and I tried to hide it. "What are you talking about?" I asked.

He never moved back. "I know that look on your face. It's that look you get when you think you're not good enough."

Scoffing, I shoved my face in my menu. "I don't know what you're talking about," I grumbled.

He laughed and shifted away, "You know exactly what I'm talking about."

When I didn't answer, he wrapped his arm around me. "You're beautiful Rukia. You don't need big boobs, or a thin waist or any of that stereotypical shit." He kissed my ear, "I love you."

The waitress decided to show up then, "Here you are." I noticed her eyes stay on Ichigo as she placed down our drinks. "Have you decided what to eat?" She pulled out a small notebook.

"Yeah, I'll take the Ham & Cheese Sandwich." His eyes never left mine as he answered.

"And I'll have the Spaghetti."

She wrote the things down and walked off. Ichigo smiled, "Did I ever tell you your eyes are the most amazing color violet?"

"I think you might have told me once or twice."

He suddenly became serious, "We need to talk about this whole baby issue."

Can you say moment ruined? I shifted out from under his arm, "I know."

"How are we going to support it?" He asked.

"You're talking like it's a sure thing."

His eyes hardened, "Because it is."

I sighed, "I don't want to get into this now."

Before he could hold it, I moved my hand out of reach. He sighed, "Alright. But you can't avoid it forever. At least, for my sake, let's just say you're keeping."

"Alright fine." A thought came to mind, maybe I could scare him out of it. "Every other week, you can see her. We'll share her on birthdays and holidays. We won't have to do child support sense we're going to share her. I'll take her to school in the morning and you can pick her up. Since she'll need us, we'll either not go to college or have to take online courses. Because of her having two separate lives, you shouldn't have any plans the week she's with you."

His mouth dropped, "Why are you planning this out like we're not together?"

"Because at this moment, we're not."

"Rukia-"

"Here you are." The waitress placed out food down between us and locked eyes with Ichigo. "Tell me how you like it."

I clenched my fists and cleared my throat. The woman and Ichigo looked at me. "Excuse me, but could you leave? I'm trying to have an important conversation with the father of my child."

Her eyes widened and she looked back at Ichigo, "I'll check back on your food later." She turned and walked away as quickly as her high heels let her.

Ichigo smiled at me, "Jealous?" He asked.

"More like irriated. She was oogaling you like a piece of meat."

His smile never faded, "Jealous."

"I am not."

I felt my side warm up as he scooted closer, "Admit it Rukia. You still love me as much as I love you. All you have to see is that I'm right."

Our eyes locked again and I felt like the breath had been drawn from me. "Don't."

He only got closer, "Don't what?"

"Our food getting cold." I grabbed my fork and dug into my Spaghetti.

His hand slid down my side, "Please Rukia. Just tell me I'm right. I need to know."

"It's true, okay?" I threw my fork down. "I love you just as much as ever, if not more. Sometimes, I wear your old clothes because I miss you so much. It makes me feel close to you. And having this child scares me because I'm afraid we won't make it through and we'll hate each other."

His hand was warm against my cheek. "We'll make it through this together." Our breaths mingled as he leaned in. "I love you."

Right before our lips touched, I whispered, "I love you too."

_"RUKIA!?"_

**_OH DAMN! Who is the unknown voice!? Find out next time!! XD reviews make me happy! I loove u guys lol_**


	7. The Fight, The Forgiving, The McDonalds

**_YAY! Everytime I read your guys' reviews, it makes me want to write more and sooner! Lol :D It's awesome to know that everyone is liking how this is going!_**

**_RUKIA'S POV_**

_"RUKIA?!"_

I pulled away from Ichigo and whipped around to face the voice. Grimmjow stood with Kaien and Shuhei at his side. Oh God, this isn't happening. I looked between the four boys. "Hi, Grimmjow."

He walked forward and grabbed the front of Ichigo's shirt, "What the hell were you doing kissing my girlfriend!?" He screamed in his face.

Pushing him back, Ichigo got out of the booth. "_Your_ girlfriend!?" Ichigo's nose flared.

They both looked at me, "TELL HIM!"

As soon as I opened my mouth, a man, nowhere close to the four guys around him height, appeared. "I'm going to have to ask you to all to leave."

Grabbing my wallet, I pulled out the right amount and set it on the table. "We're going."

I lead the way outside, closely followed by the others.

As soon as we were by our cars, Shuhei ran forward. "Rukia!" He gave me a hug and ruffled my hair, "Damn, just look at you." He winked and I laughed.

Kaien walked up next and gently hugged me, "It's been a while. How have you been?" He asked.

I shrugged, "I've been better."

"Can we please get back to the topic on hand?!" Grimmjow roared.

Everyone's eyes landed on me. I took a deep breath and ran my hand through my hair. "Alright, where to begin..." I looked over at Ichigo. "After you and I broke up, Grimmjow appeared one day and we sort of became a thing."

Ichigo's teeth clenched, "I can't believe this!" He bellowed.

I looked away, towards Grimmjow. "I'm pregnant with Ichigo's baby."

The color drained from his face, "W-what?" He stuttered.

Shuhei ran his hand through his hair, "Oh fuck."

Before another word was spoken, Grimmjow lunged at Ichigo with the power of a jaguar. "You son of a bitch!" He screamed.

In the next second, Grimmjow had tackled Ichigo, punched him in the jaw and was now straddling his stomach and punching him repeatedly in the face. I let out a strangled scream as I heard Ichigo's nose break. I jumped forward to try and grab at Grimmjow but someone held me back. "Don't! You'll only get hurt!" Kaien said at me.

Shuhei ran forward, "Grimmjow! Get off him! You're going to kill him." He placed a hand on his shoulder and Grimmjow stopped hitting Ichigo. Slowly, he moved off of him.

Ripping my arms from Kaien, I moved over to Ichigo and landed on my knees next to him. His face was almost covered in blood; mostly from his nose. "Oh Ichigo," I whispered, running my across his cheek.

He let out of moan and his hands suddenly went to his nose, "Oh fucking, cock sucking, son of a bitch!" He groaned, sqeazing his eyes closed.

I smiled and wiped a stray tear, "Good to know you're okay."

His eyes cracked open and he looked at me, "It doesn't hurt that bad."

Rolling my eyes, I pushed myself off my knees and offered to help him up. He let me help in stand, "Thanks." His eyes locked onto Grimmjow was still pretty much glowing with anger. "Now watch out." It came out like a growl, almost wolf-like.

"Ichigo, don-" But as I reached at for his arm to stop him, he hit Grimmjow like a train. "I'll kill you!" Grimmjow, still confused from the hit, looked around. He was sitting on the ground.

He pushed himself to his feet. "I'd like to see you try you spikey haired fuck."

Ichigo swung upward, catching the bottom of Grimmjow jaw. His head snapped up and he took a few steps back, running into a black truck. His eyes looked black as he spit out blood. "Lucky shot." He jumped forward, catching Ichigo off guard and hitting him in the side of the face.

This time, Ichigo stepped back. I ran forward and grabbed him from behind. "Don't do this! Please stop! Fighting isn't going to resolve this! Please please stop!" I screamed.

As Grimmjow ran at him again, I swung around and got in front of Ichigo. Grimmjow almost tripped over himself, stopping. "Dammit Rukia, move!"

"No! Beating the shit out of each other isn't going to solve anything!"

I felt them look at each other over my head, murder probably in both their eyes. "Fine," they spat as one.

Taking a deep breath, I looked over at Ichigo's brothers. Kaien smiled at me, nodding. Shuhei winked and stuck a thumb up, "Dumb move but it worked!" He shouted happily.

"Gimmjow!?" Ichigo suddenly yelled. I jumped and looked behind me at him. "You left me and 'became a thing' with Grimmjow!? How do you know the baby isn't his!!"

In one quick motion, Kaien and Shuhei grabbed both of Ichigo's arm as he lunged at Grimmjow again. I walked up in front of him and slapped him. "How dare you! I wanted almost two years to have sex with you and you think that I'm just going to fuck anything that moves after we break up!"

He refused to meet my eyes and hung his head low. "You're right. I'm sorry."

I turned back to Grimmjow as Ichigo was released. "I'm sorry. I had planned to tell you sooner but-"

He held up his hand, "I don't want to hear it." He looked around with a look of complete confusion on his face. "I just, I can't believe that..." He leaned in close and kissed my cheek, "When you finally realize what a dickhead Ichigo is, I'm only a call away." He turned on his heel and left, not looking back once.

I looked over at Ichigo who was still being held back. "I'm sorry," I whispered.

He yanked himself free, "Whatever," he spat.

It felt as if anger radiated off him, "Ichigo-"

The look in his eyes made me close my mouth. "Did you ever plan on telling me about your 'thing' with Grimmjow?" He growled.

I shrugged, "I don't know." Taking a deep breath, I grinded my teeth together and met his eyes. "I was going to break it off with him though. It was barely a relationship. I never even considered him a boyfriend. I mean, don't get me wrong, Grimmjow's an awesome and so much fun to be around. But dating? Maybe someone else, but not me. Sure we kissed a few times, but I never felt a spark." I stopped my rambling and looked at the brothers in front of me.

Kaien looked understanding, Shuhei looked confused and Ichigo looked like both of them put together. He ran his hand through his hair, "I need to think about this."

My jaw hardened, "No. This is where I put my foot down. I'm fucking pregnant Ichigo. With _your _kid. If you think for a fucking minute that I'm going to let you 'think about this' then you are sadly mistaken. You walk away from me now and I'm getting that abortion." It was a bitch move, I know, but at the moment I cared less. I wanted time to think about all of this too and yet he didn't let me, did he? No. He forced his way back into my life.

"You wouldn't." His voice was like ice.

I narrowed my eyes, "Don't doubt me." I pulled out my phone.

"What are you doing?" He asked.

"Calling Byakuya. He'll come pick me up then tomorrow, I'm going back to the doctors."

In a flash, Ichigo ran forward and grabbed my phone. "That's not funny."

I reached for my phone, "It wasn't a joke."

"Fine. The Grimmjow thing is settled. You and him aren't together. As long you're not with him, I'm fine."

"Good." He handed me back my phone and I put it back in my purse.

He ran his hand along my jaw, "Sense our lunch was intureuppted, how about we head over to McDonalds." His grin was lopsided.

I smiled, "Alright."

Shuhei coughed, "Mind if we join you?"

Ichigo glanced over his shoulder, "You're not going to play in the kid's play place, are you?"

Shuhei looked down at the ground, "No," he muttered.

Laughing, I grabbed Ichigo's hand. "Let's go."

**_Lol well like everyone guessed right on who it was that showed up haha XP. I was tempted to change it just to see the reactions but decided not too haha. I hope everyone like this. Just so you know, for some reason, everytime I tried to spellcheck, it wouldn't. It kept telling me there was an error. So, if their are some spelling mistakes, I'm so sorry and will fix it...later :)_**

**_Thank you all again!_**


	8. Do You Remember?

**_As always, the reviews were amazing :) I love coming home from school and reading them! THANK YOU SOOOOO MUCH! :D I hope this one is just a good as the others._**

**_RUKIA'S POV_**

"This is stupid." I glared down at Ichigo and he stuck his tongue out at me. "Well it is!" He grumbled.

I shook my head, "He broke your nose, you've got to get it set back."

He huffed, "I don't have to."

"Yes you do. Trust me, if you don't get it set, it'll heal funny and look like this." Shuhei pressed his nose to the left, making a weird face.

"You're such a liar."

Shuhei laughed, "Well, it'll look weird so just quit bitching and let the doctor do his job."

Kaien, who was sitting in a chair next to the one Ichigo was on, nodded. "As much as I hate to say it, Shuhei is right. You've got to get it fixed.

Ichigo sighed and the doctor walked in. She was a middle aged woman with long black hair, tied in a braid down her back. " Hello, I'm Dr. Unohana." She walked over to Ichigo and inspected his nose. "Hmm, doesn't look too bad. What happened?"

"I got punched in the face." She simply nodded and reached forward. Ichigo jerked back, "What are you doing?"

"I'm going to gently set it back into place." She reached forward again and he let her. Placing her hands, palms down, against his face, she positioned her thumbs on both sides of his nose. "This'll only hurt a little."

_Crrrack._

"AH! I THOUGHT YOU SAID ONLY A LITTLE!"

* * *

**_ICHIGO'S POV_**

Rubbing my nose, I glared at Shuhei. He was currently running around in the little kids play place at McDonals. "I thought you said you weren't going to play in there!" I yelled as he jumped into the ball pit.

The colorful balls only reached mid-thigh on him. He grinned at me, "I lied!"

I shook my head and looked at Rukia. She was sitting next to me on the bright yellow seats. I watched her eyes light up as she laughed at something Kaien said. I stopped myself from brushing aside a stray piece of hair in her face.

She glanced at me and smiled, "You going to eat those fries?" She asked.

I looked down at my uneaten fries and burger. "Uh, no. You can have 'em." I pushed them towards her.

"Thanks." She picked a few up an shoved them in her mouth.

Looking over at Kaien, he gave me a knowing smile. "I'm going to go see if I can drag Shuhei out of the ball pit," he said, getting up.

Rukia nodded and looked at me, "Is something wrong?" She asked.

I shook my head, "No. What would be wrong?"

She shrugged, shoving another handful of fries in her mouth. "Nothing I guess. You just seem quiet."

"I can't stop looking at you," I whispered.

As a blush formed on her face, I knew, no, I would _bet _my_ soul _she still felt the same. "Ichigo-"

Before she could say another word, I pressed my lips against hers. Sighing into the kiss, she pressed against me. Our tongues danced in a dance of fire and passion. I wrapped my arm around her waist, pulling her closer.

She groaned and moved closer, "Ichigo," she muttered, moving back for a breath. "Not here."

"Here," I growled, pulling her back again.

I felt her smile into the kiss. "No," she said, pushing back.

I growled again, "Fine. What are you doing tonight?"

"Byakuya wants to have dinner."

"Cancel 'em."

She laughed, "I can't."

Groaning, I pressed my forehead against hers. "Please?"

"I can't. I never get to see him anymore. If he cancels on me, then you're my next choice."

I grinnned, "Promise?"

"Promise."

Shuhei and Kaien took that moment to show up. "Hey, we're gonna head off. Shuhei here was scaring the little kids."

Rukia laughed and we both stood up. "Alright, I'll see you guys later." I gave them both a hug and they hugged Rukia.

"Bye you guys."

They walked off and I looked are Rukia. "Can I take you somewhere?"

"Sure, where to?" She threw all of our trash onto our plastic tray, then threw it away.

I grabbed her hand and grabbed her out to my car. "Just trust me."

After we were both buckled up, I peeled out of the McDonalds parking lot and drove.

"Where are we going?" Rukia asked again, looking out the window.

I smiled, "You'll see when we get there."

The time passed and Rukia turned on the radio. I listened to her singing the whole ride.

By the time we got there, she was asleep against the door. I parked my car and pulled out the key. As quietly as possible, I got out and walked over to her side. I pulled her door open and she jerked awake. "Are we there yet?" She asked.

Reaching over her, I undid her seat belt and helped her out of the car. "Yeah."

As she stumbed out, I held onto her waist to keep her upright. "Do you remember?"

I waited until she looked around around her recognition shown in her eyes like a spark. "Oh, wow."

"Do you like it?" Talk about deja vu.

She turned to look at me and smiled, "I think you already know the answer to that."

**_RUKIA'S POV_**

My hand slid into his as I looked at the oh, so familiar area. It was the place he had taken me back when we first met. It was just as beautiful as the last time we had come here. My face grew hot as I thought of the last time we were here together. It had been where we decided to take the next step in our relationship and became intiment.

He pulled me over to the tall oak we always sat under. Once he made himself comfortable against the tree, he pulled me into his lap. "Let's just stay here for a while." Nothing in me wanted to object.


	9. Happy Birthday?

**_Hey, sorry I didn't update over the weekend. I had some friends over Saturday night then Sunday I went and saw a movie with someone and spent the night at his house, got in trouble for that yesterday morning and here we are now! Lol. I hope you all enjoy this!_**

**_RUKIA'S POV_**

As the time passed, Ichigo and I talked about everything. And for the first time in a long time, everything felt right. My phone vibrated in my pocket as soon as Ichigo stopped telling me a story about how his sister's had tricked him into going to school on a Saturday once. I pulled out my phone and my heart almost stopped. It was Byakuya. "Hello?" I asked.

"Rukia? Where are you!? The reservation is in twenty minutes!" He scolded.

"I know! I'm sorry, I'm on my way back to the house now."

He hung up and I pushed myself away from Ichigo. "I've got to leave now."

In a matter of seconds, we were in the car racing back towards my house. Ichigo parked outside my house and I threw the door open. I swung one foot out and he grabbed my arm, "When are you going to tell him?" He asked.

"After this weekend. You're coming to his birthday party, right?"

He grinned, "Of course. I'll see you then."

He let me go and I ran up the stairs and into the house. Without stopping, I went straight to my room and pulled out my outfit for the night.

* * *

**_ICHIGO'S POV_**

The weekend came and I was standing outside Rukia's house. Byakuya's birthday party was going on inside. My heart was beating in my chest. This would be the first time I had seen him since Rukia told me she was pregnant. Swallowing hard, I rang the door bell.

Not even a minute later, it swung open revealing Rukia in a beautiful light blue dress. Thank God I had worn one of my dad's old tux's. Everyone there was either in a fancy dress or a nice tux. But my eyes stayed glued to Rukia. "Hey! Thank goodness you're here!" She said smiling.

Grabbing my hand, she pulled me into the house and straight for the kitchen. "What's wrong?" I asked, concerned.

She shrugged, "Nothing. I just missed you." Ever since I had taken her to our little hide out, we hadn't spent much time away from each other. And when we weren't around each other, we were either talking on the phone or texting.

Her arms circled around my neck and pulled me close, "Mm, miss me that much, huh?" I whispered against her lips.

Some cleared their throats behind us and we turned, not letting each other go. Byakuya stood in the kitchen door. He wore a regular black and white tux like mine, but he still managed to make it look better. I scowled at the thought.

"Welcome back, Ichigo."

I nodded back, "It's good to be back Byakuya." Then he did something I have never seen him do. He smiled at me. In a flash it was gone and he was leaving.

Rukia hugged me, "Did you see that!?" She whispered harshly. "He smiled at you!"

But I could barely hear her over the sound of blood rushing through my ears. When he found out Rukia was pregnant, I was going to be killed. He'd hate me. He'd hate _her. _What if he kicked her out!? The what if's waved through my head at a nonstop speed.

"Ichigo?" I looked down at Rukia's concerned face. "Are you okay?"

I nodded and gave her a tight squeeze. "Nothing baby. That was just unexpected, you know?"

She smiled, "I know! But it's good because it means he likes you! He approves of you!"

Her happiness made me smile and I kissed her cheek. "Thank God."

"Let's go back to the party, there's people here you have to meet." I let her drag me back out into the living room.

* * *

**_BYAKUYA'S POV _**

**_O_o WTF?!_**

Soi Fon held onto my arm, "Where are you going?" She asked.

Sighing, I gently pulled myself from her grip. "To the restroom. I'll be back in a minute." I walked away and shook my head. Lately she had been more and more clingly. It was getting rather annoying. She also had this horrible trait of showing up at the house uninvited. I had also noticing Ruka's dislike for her. Though she didn't try to hard to hide it. I smiled at the thought and continued on to the bathroom.

As I turned to end, I tripped over something. Looking down, I saw Rukia's purse knocked over with her belongings scattered across the floor. My jaw dropped and I picked up a small box, reading and rereading the name.

"A pregnancy test?" I whispered to myself.

"Brother? Is everything alright?" I turned to see Rukia and Ichigo giving me a confused look. I nodded and clutched the box in my hand.

"Rukia."

She tilted her head slightly, "Yes?"

Before I could stop myself, I walked forward and looked down at her. "Care to explain _this?" _I growled through clenched teeth.

Beside her, Ichigo lost all color and seemed to stop breathing. My eyes met Rukia and saw her trying to smile, "Uh, happy birthday?"

**_Sorry it's so short. But I really wanted it to end there. So, in the next chapter there will be, of course, the whole arguements and all that jazz. I hope eveyone enjoys this :) Reviews are love :D_**


	10. Hell To Pay

**_That was some cliffhanger huh? And I so loved the 'Uh, happy birthday?' lol I thought about making Ichigo say it, but I figured Byakuya would've thrown him through a wall XD lol. I'm loving the reviews as always! Thanks!_**

**_RUKIA'S POV_**

The party has ended and Ichigo and I were sitting on the couch. The party had ended and Byakuya sent everyone home with a thank you. I couldn't believe how well he had kept his composure through the rest of the party after what happened.

_FLASHBACK_

_"Uh, happy birthday?" I tried to force a smile but it turned into a grimace. Next to me, I could almost feel Ichigo sweating. He knew Byakuya was probably going to threaten him and my hand slid into his._

_He gave me a small, sad smile. "I love you," he whispered._

_Byakuya was glaring down at both of us. "I can not believe either of you. Of all the stupid, idiotic, ridiculous, mistakes to make this-"_

_But Ichigo interrupted him. "Don't you _ever _call our kid a mistake," he growled._

_Letting go of my hand, he took a step up to Byakuya, almost eye level with him. "It may not have been planned, but it will never, _ever,_ be a mistake. This may not be what you want, but I have never been happier."_

_My heart swelled with pride as Ichigo defended our unborn child. I placed my hand on my stomach. There wasn't any movement yet, of course, but just knowing that there was a baby, Ichigo's baby, inside me brought tears to my eyes._

_Byakuya looked over at me, eyes narrowed. "We will discuss this after the party." He locked eyes with Ichigo, "All of us."_

_FLASHBACK END_

Ichigo's hand slid into mine as my brother entered the living room. He had traded his tux for a pair of designer jeans and a black sweater. In his hand was a cup of what I'm guess was coffee, black.

He took a seat in the single brown leather chair next to the fireplace. It almost looked like a painted scene.

"Alright, explain."

I started before Ichigo could. "Well, around the end of the summer, Ichigo and I decided to take our relationship to the next level." I swallowed hard, "And it wasn't til a few days ago, I found out I was pregnant." I had probably left out some important details, but it didn't matter.

"Are you keeping the child?" He asked, sipping from the cup.

"Yes," Ichigo blurted, grabbing my hand.

I squeezed his hand gently and smiled at Byakuya, "Yes. We're keeping the baby."

Byakuya nodded, taking another drink. "Good." He stood up and looked at us. "Kuchiki's deal with their mis-" He stopped himself, looking at Ichigo. "Choices. But that doesn't mean either of you are off the hook. This is a big thing. A baby will be a lot of responsibility. And will _always _come first. Understand? Of course your educations will be very important as well. You'll either have to wait and go to college after the baby is born or, we can start you at a community college here." He paused for a moment and looked at our intertwined hands. "Even if you guys don't work out, the baby is _both_ of yours. Which means you are both going to be part of its-"

"Her." I cut in.

"What?" Byakuya asked.

I looked up at him and met his eyes, "The baby is going to be a she."

He opened his mouth to protest but stopped instead. "Alright, she is going to be both yours responsibility and no matter what happens. Her happiness and safety are the main priorities. Clear?" His voice was deep and commanding, leaving no room for argument.

"Yes." We sat there in a awkward silence until Byakuya stood.

"Ichigo, I'd like to talk to you alone."

Nodding, Ichigo stood and followed him into the kitchen.

* * *

**_ICHIGO'S POV_**

My heart beat loudly against my chest, I was sure Byakuya could hear it. I sat across from him at the table and met his hard stare with one of my own. "I know this is going to be hard on both of. The strain will be hard and a lot of nights will be spent awake trying to end the constant crying. But you'll both need to be strong. And I'll be here as well if you need me." His eyes bore into mine like dark clouds. "I know we haven't always gotten along, so I'm only going to say this once. I know this isn't only you to blame so you've got one shot, Ichigo. If you do something reckless like this again with Rukia's future, there will be hell to pay."

Before I could say a word, the sound off shattering glass filled my ears. Then, I could feel my heart stop as Rukia's scream filled the air. "ICHIGO!!"

* * *

**_RUKIA'S POV_**

With Ichigo and Byakuya in the kitchen, I was pleased to hear the sound of them talking calmly instead of their voices raised in anger. Getting up from my spot on the couch, I walked over to the full length mirror Byakuya had placed beside the fire place. It looked out of place next to the leather couch's but I never complained.

Lifting up my shirt, I held my breath and puffed out my stomach trying to look pregnant. I failed miserably and laughed at the poor attempt. It just made me look like I had a strange lump.

I fixed my shirt and pressed my hand against my stomach again. I smiled at the thought of feeling the first kick.

Something caught my eye over my shoulder and I quickly turned. A man in a black mask stood outside the window. Right before I screamed, he hit the window with a black send the broken glass everywhere.

I flinched away from it as he jumped through. "Come here," he growled.

Thinking quickly, I slammed my elbow into his jaw. "ICHIGO!!"

A sharp pain raised through my head and my knees buckled as everything turned black.

**_Yay, I'm so sorry this took like EVER to come but I've been busy with my family and stuff, ya know? I hope you all enjoy this! Rukia's been kidnapped! But this time, is it just some teenage games? Or the real deal?_**


	11. Poor Rukia

**_So I've noticed, these chapters are taking me longer and longer to write and for that I am sooo sorry. I feel like a slacker. Teenager life is just RIDONKULOUS! lol. Then FanFic had some issues and wouldn't let me sign in!_**

**_ICHIGO'S POV_**

By the time I got out of the house, Rukia was shoved into the back of a van. Her eyes were wide with fear, pleading with me to get to her. "Rukia!" Byakuya and my voices mixed.

The door closed and the van drove off. I didn't bother to see what Byakuya was doing and ran straight for my car.

I pulled my keys out of my pocket and threw the door open. I looked over and was surprised to see Byakuya getting in. He looked at me. "If you're anything like the Isshin Kurosaki I know, you can catch that van in a matter of minutes."

I nodded and started the car, hitting the accelerater and shooting off down the room.

Taking a hard right, I caught sight of the back of the van as it turned a corner. Adrenaline raced through my veins and I took the corner too fast; my back wheel hitting the side walk.

Beside me, Byakuya sat quietly. It was unnerving, but I didn't pay him much attention, instead I focused on the back of the van. I ran through stop lights, stop signs and anything that got in my way.

I didn't know how much time had gone by, but slowly the van was starting to get farther and farther away after every turn. Then, it disappeared. "Son of a bitch!" I screamed, slamming my hands against the wheel. I was parked at a stop light with traffic on each side of me.

Byakuya sighed, "Shit." He pulled out his cell phone. "Get me Gin Ichimaru." He stayed silent for a minute. "I know you took her Gin. What the hell do you want now!?" He snarled into the phone.

I heard an creepy laugh on the other line as the light turned green. On the way back to Byakuya's house, I tried to listen to the conversation. "I don't know what you're talking about, Mr. Kuchiki."

"Don't you play dumb with me you son of a bitch, I know you've taken Rukia."

The same laughter filled my ears, "Then I suggest you play by my rules, Kuchiki, if you ever want to see your sister alive again." His voice was lower now, filled with menace. I heard the sound of the call cutting off and looked at Byakuya.

He was glaring down at his open phone. It must've been Gin who had ended their call. "Now what?" I asked.

"Back to my house. We'll figure things out from there."

* * *

**_RUKIA'S POV_**

I was thrown out of the van, my hands tied behin my back and blind folded. Expecting to hit the ground, I cringed but the thud never hit. Instead, arms wrapped around my shoulders, catching me.

"Who are you!" I screamed, trying to pull away. "My brother will make you pay!" I fought against the tightening grip. "Let me go!"

The sound of laughter filled my ears and I froze. "Gin," I growled.

"Hello again, Rukia. It's been too long." He laughed.

I fought against his grip again, "Not long enough, if you ask me."

He laughed again and I could almost see his creepy smile. "There's that spit fire attitude I always loved."

"You're a sick bastard."

My trashing stopped and he kept one arm around my shoulders, "Ah, flatterly will get you nowhere."

He lead me forward, giving me no choice but to follow. "Where are you taking me?"

"Upstairs."

"We're at your house?" I asked, tripping up the stairs now.

He laughed, "Of course!" I heard someone come up behind us. "Did you guys search her?" Gin asked.

"No sir, she wouldn't stop jerking around in the car. She almost broke Johnson's hand." Gin laughed at this.

"No worries, I'll search her myself."

I jerked away from him and hit what I'm guessing was a wall. "The hell you will!" My foot teetered over the edge of the stair and I fell. Gin grabbed the back of my shirt and pulled me back to him before I could fall anymore.

"Tsk, tsk. Rukia don't be so reckless. Come along." He wrapped his arm around my shoulder once more and continued up the stairs.

I stayed silent while he explain which room was which. Not that I could even see. He opened a door and pushed me through. "This is your room."

"I can't see," I muttered.

I felt him untie my hands and I quickly rubbed my wrists before reaching for the blind fold. As soon as it was off, I turned around but he was quicker. He stopped my punch and shoved me backwards. I tripped over my room and fell.

Smiling down at me, he closed the door behind him. "Come 'ere so I can search ya."

Not giving me any time to jump away, he was on me. I tried pushing his hands away as he pulled my phone out of my pocket. "Well 'at do we 'ave 'ere? A cell phone?" Laughing, he pocketed it. "I'll just hold onto that for now."

He stood up then and exited the room, "I'll be back later with your dinner."

As the door closed, I heard a soft click and knew I was locked in. That didn't stop me from pounding against the door, "Let me out!" I screamed as my fists connected with the door. "Let me out, let me out, let me out!!" I slammed, pounded and kicked on the door but no one answered.

Giving up for now, I turned around and looked at the room. It wasn't anything special. The carpet was a cream colored, and there was a plain tv across from the queen sized bed. I walked over to the bed and sat down on the boring grey sheets. Sighing, I looked around for anything to break the door with. There wasn't anything.

Instead of wasting the energy now, I decided to rest up for another chance at getting out. I pulled the covers back and crawled under. Maybe I escape when he came to feed me.

**_Ugh, I know. Suckish. Very, very suckish. I'm ashamed of it, honestly. But I'll try and make the next one better._**


	12. Calling In Favors

**_Damn, I know it's taking long. But I'm seriously trying, I swear._**

**_ICHIGO'S POV_**

I parked outside the Kuchiki house and followed Byakuya inside. As soon as the door closed, I started asking questions. "Who's this Gin guy and what does he want with Rukia? Will he hurt her? Does he want money? Is she going to be okay? Will her hurt her? What can I do to help? What if he finds out she pregnant? Are you going to give him what he wants? Will he hurt her?"

He held up a hand and gave me a shut-up look. "I'll answer all of your questions in a minute." He continued on until down the hall until he came to a door. "What I'm about to show is something you will never tell Rukia about, understood?" I nodded. Reaching into the front of his shirt, he pulled out a small key connected to a chain. He slid it into the lock.

I stepped forward as he opened the door. There was a staircase. "You guys have a basement? In a three story house, you have a basement?" I muttered.

"Ichigo, just shut up." He started down the stairs and I quickly followed. They didn't sqeack or groan so they must've been new or something.

We stepped off the last step and my jaw dropped. He had a big scream computer sitting right in the middle. "What is this?" I whispered, looking around.

It was like walking into an episode of cribs. The carpet was lush and a dark crimson color. He had a leather couch and a big scream tv. "This is my private room." I watched as he walked over to the computer and sat in an over stuffed roller chair. "I can lock onto Rukia's cell phone signal from this."

"Are you serious?" I asked, walking up behind him.

"Yes. How do you think I always knew where you two were?" He asked, glancing at me.

Shrugging, I looked up at the screen as he turned it on. "Lucky guesses?"

He laughed softly and shook his head, "No." In an instance his face became serious. "I'll be able to lock onto to her signal and find her. No matter where she is."

I decided to stay quiet as he typed things in on the computer. The time passed slowly but finally, the computer beeped.

Jumping up from where I took a seat on the couch, I raced back to Byakuya. "Where is she?! Have you found her?!"

He smiled, "I've got a lock on her location."

* * *

**_RUKIA'S POV_**

I glared up at Gin as he leaned over me with a tray of food in his hands. "Wakey wakey, lil Rukia."

Pushing myself up into the sitting postion, I quickly slam the trey into his face. He took two steps back and I was on him. My fist connected with his jaw and he hit the floor. "Stupid bastard," I growl.

I run towards the door but he grabs my ankle and pulls. I hit me knees and shake off his hand and push myself up. In a second I'm out the door, running through hallways.

I find myself on the stairs and immediatly I know where I'm at. I can see the light from outside as a glass door appears.

"Rukia!" I jerk awake and see Gin looking down at me, a tray in his hands.. "What were ya dreamin' 'bout?" He asks, tilting his head to the side.

My dream flashes through my head, but I take a different route. My closed fist shoots out, hitting him right in the groin. He lets out a groan of pain and the tray lands in my lap as he drops to the ground.

Picking it up, I swing it back and slam it into his head. By now he's laying on his side, holding himself.

"Take that you piece of shit!" I scream, racing for the door.

Before I even reach the door, a man steps out and grabs my arms. "Let me go!" I scream, throwing my body around trying to at least loosen his grip. I pull my leg up and kick it back. His grasp suddenly slackened and I jerk away. I turned left out of the room and wasn't surprised to see that it was a completely white hall.

I didn't stick around to look around at the scene and started running. A staircase came into view and I hit it at a run. By the time I hit the last stair, alarms were going through the house.

Then, they were on me. Five guys dressed alike in black restrained me. I fought against them with all my might, desperately trying to get away. But they were too strong and I wore myself out.

Letting myself go slack, I gave up. For now.

* * *

**_ICHIGO'S POV_**

"So what's the plan?" I ask Byakuya as we walked up the stairs.

He walks into the kitchen and pulls out his phone. "I'm going to be calling in a few favors. Do you know anyone who wud like to help get her back?"

I smile a pull out my own phone, "I know a few."

An hour and a half later, Renji, Shuhei, Kaien, Orihime, Chad, Tatsuki, Uryuu, Grimmjow and a few others from his gang are standing in the Kuchiki kitchen. I look over at Byakuya, "Will this be enough?" I ask.

"With the amount of people I've got coming over, it'll be plenty." He stands up and inspects them all. "Can any of you fight?" He ask. Orihime is the only one who doesn't raise her hand. "Good. Orhime then will be the one to get Rukia. While you guys watch Orihime's back, she'll be making sure Rukia is safe."

The door bells rings then and we all make our way into the living room. Byakuya opens the door and I take a step back when I see the man standing then. He has to be over seven feet tall. A little pink haired girl is sitting on his shoulder and he's grinning like a maniac, "You called?"

"Kenpachi!" Byakuya says as he lets him, the girl and a group of people in. I listened as he said their names. "Welcome Love, Rangiku, Mayuri, Nemu, Kisuke, Kensei, Shinji, Yoruichi, Tessai, Chōjirō, Isshin." My jaw drops as my father steps through the door and shakes hands with Byakuya.

Byakuya leads the way down the hall and to another door. This time he uses as small key pad and I suddenly feel dumb for not noticing more about their house.

The room we enter is much bigger and everyone is able to spread out without touching each other. "So Byakuya, what's this all about?" Kenpachi asks, taking a seat on a black couch in the corner.

Everyone turns towards Byakuya, waiting for an answer. "We're breaking into Gin Ichimaru's house and taking back Rukia."

**_Aaaaand scene! Lol I hope this is kinda good. I know it's not too exciting and the next one won't be much better but it will get exciting, trust me! Hope you like :)_**


	13. Let's Suit Up

**_Look at me, I updated like two stories. Well I put a new one out and updated one but you get it! So here it is, the third that I'm updating!!!!! Wooness!_**

**_ICHIGO'S POV_**

We all gather around a wooden round table and Byakuya has the blue prints of Gin Ichimaru's house on it. I don't bother to ask how he got it. I'm afraid to know.

He points to the top story of the house. "I'm almost positive he has her here. Gin isn't dumb enough to put her in the basement. What we'll need to do is charge at once. He'll be expecting us to attack as one but if there are different groups of us attacking at differnet times, they'll be confused. So, what I want is Kenpachi's group to go in from the back. I'm sure he'll have several guards back there so do your best to take them out without raising the alarms.

"If no alarms are raised, Ichigo your group will hit the roof. I'll give you the right equipment to do so. From there, you'll break into this room. If she isn't there look through every room you can find. Once you find her, I want Orihime to make sure she has no injuries. I know she's practicing to be a doctor so this'll be good pratice. If she's hurt, bandage her up and get her out of there." He points to the front of the house.

"By this time, my team will have broken through the front entrance and be attacking there. The alarms will have gone off by then so there isn't a plan B on that part. From there, Isshin's group will come in from the side. Destroy anything you find. If I know Gin he's got something dangerous planned. I know he likes to keep his equipment and lab on this side but if for any reason it isn't, then his files will be on this side. Take it all." His eyes flash over to Kisuki and Yourichi. "You guys will be coming in from the other side of the house. Look for the files if they're not there then the equipment will be. Destroy it."

Byakuya steps back from the table and looks at us all. "Is everyone clear?" We all nod and he returns it. "Good, now let's suit up."

* * *

**_RUKIA'S POV_**

I'm dragged back to my room and see Gin sitting on my bed. His eyes are even more narrowed than normal. "Ya little bitch," he snarls. The guards throw me into my room and I land on my knees.

Gin is next to me in a second. He grabs the back of my shirt, hauling me up. "I've been real nice Rukia, dear. But not anymore." He pushes me forward and I hit the bed.

"I tried givin' ya food and makin' sure ya was comfortabe and ya repay me with an act so violent?" He grabs me again and I'm forced to face him. "Ya ungrateful bitch!" He slaps me with the back of his hand and I feel my lip bleed. He throws me against the ground and I manage to stop myself on my hands. With kick to my side, I let out a gasp and hit the tv. "Ya don't deserve to live. Ya just lucky I need ya alive." He kicks me again and I bit my bleeding lip to stop my sob.

He hauls me up in front of him and grabs my chin. "When Byakuya gives me what I need, I'll just ya kill off." He throws be backwards and my head hits the floor with a snarl crack. This time I can't stop the cry that follows and I grab my head. Blood coats my fingers and the world starts to get fuzzy. The last thing I see is Gin's smiling face, "Nighty night."

* * *

**_ICHIGO'S POV_**

I look around the room at everyone and realize how kickass we look. The girls are wearing black latex that fits their bodies like gloves. Each one is equiped with a latex hood that covers their whole face excluding their eyes. They're wearing tall black boots that have blades hidden in the sides. We took out Orihime's though.

The guys are in baggy black pants with pockets filled with knifes, a gun on each side. We're got black hoodies that have hoods that also cover our whole face. Everyone is wearing black gloves.

"I want everyone in their groups," Byakuya announces.

My group consists of four people; Orihime, Kaien, Rangiku and myself. Kenpachi's group is himself, the pink haired girl, Grimmjow and his two friends, Tatsuki and Kensei. Next to them is my fathers group; Uryuu, Mayuri, Nemu and Renji. Kisuke and Yoruichi have Love, Tessai and Choirjo. Byakuya's group is Chad, Shuhei, and Shinji.

We stay in our groups as Byakuay leads us to his garage. There are four different black cars. The first is a black Hummer H3. "Kenpachi's group will use the Hummer." Kenpachi takes the keys from him and I'm thankful not to be in the car with him. The next car is black SUV. "Ichigo, your and your fathers group will be using the SUV. Isshin I'm trusting you to drive." He throws him the keys and I try to hide my disappointment. Byakuya hands the keys to the third car to Yoruichi. It's a beauitful, black jaguar. "Your group will be in this baby. Keep her safe, I don't want a scratch."

He walks over to the last car and I about die. It's a black Mercedes Benz. "Everyone get in their cars. We leave now."

As everyone gets in their cars I suddenly have a bad feeling. What if something went wrong? What if it was too late? And they had already hurt Rukia? Anger shot through me and I looked out the window as we drove on. I was going to save Ruka. No matter what.

**_Well there it is. I hope everyone enjoys it :D Finally! They are on their way! lol. Will the save Rukia!?_**


	14. We're Going Home

**_All I can think of is Thanks so much for the reviews :) & I'm glad everyone is liking the story._**

**RUKIA'S POV**

As I slowly gained consciousness, my arms wrap securely around my stomach. Had the kicks damaged the baby? I felt hot tears spring into my ears as the pain through out my body intensified and throbbed.

I wiped the back of my hand across my forehead and was shocked to find a smear of blood. I press my fingers to my forehead and feel the slit across my head. Letting out a groan, I get up off the floor and limp my way to the bed. I did a once over on my body and found quite a few wounds; my sides were bruised as were my arms and legs, the only cuts were on the back of my head and forehead. Something told me that Gin hadn't stopped the abuse after I passed out.

Letting out a sigh, I wrap my arms around my stomach again. As the minutes slowly passed, I pray my baby would be okay.

* * *

**ICHIGO'S POV**

We parked several blocks away from the house, not wanting to be detected. We stood in our groups once more around the cars as we waited for Byakuya.

Pulling up his hood, he looked at everyone. "Everyone come back unharmed, understood?" He ask. We nodded. "Good. If anyone in your group is injured get out immediately. No matter what." His eyes locked with mine and I understood his message. "Everyone head out. Except Ichigo's team and mine." He handed every group a walkie talkie. "Keep in contact. I'll tell you when to hit."

My team stayed behind with his and he handed us some gear. "This will help you onto the roof. Wait for my signal, got it? Chad, Shuhei, Shinji, help them with the gear, I need to speak with Ichigo."

He took me over to the other side of the car, "Get her out Ichigo. No matter what. If someone on your team is hurt, get them out but you don't leave with her, do you understand? I'm trusting you with her and if you come out of that house without her, I will destroy you."

Nodding, I place my hand on his shoulder. "I'm going to bring her back Byakuya. I swear."

"You better."

After he helps get me into our gear, he lets us leave.

With Orihime to my right, Kaien to my left and Rangiku right behind me, we headed towards the house at a run. We come up to the house and Kaien walks forward, "I got this first." He pulls something off his hip and throws it up towards the roof. He tugs hard. "Ill go up first. Once I'm up I'll pull you guys up." Before waiting for our response, he grabs the rope and begins to pull himself up.

"This is so exciting!" Beside me Rangiku starts to shake happily. "I've always wanted to be a part of something like this, you know? I still can't believe Gin would do something like this. I mean, I've known him since we were children." She lets out a sigh and looks up, "Looks like I'm next." I watch as she wraps the rope into loops on her belt and gives a gentle tug before wrapping her hands around it.

Her feet leave the ground and I looked at Orihime. She's pacing beside me, biting her nails. "Oh Ichigo, I hope Rukia is alright. And Uryuu, and Mr. Kuchiki and Renji and Chad and all those nice people trying to help."

Putting my hand on her arm, I look at her. "Everyone is going to be fine, don't worry. Everyone is strong and capable of taking care of themselves."

She smiles sadly, "Thank you, Ichigo."

The time passes and finally we're all on the roof. Rangiku pulls out the blue prints of the house and lays them out. "We're right here," she said, pointing at a spot on the map. "If we enter here, we should be in the room they're keeping her."

"Good, let's go." I stant up and walk over to the edge of the roof. Grabbing the hook and rope Kaien had used earlier, I put it over the window and wrapped it around my waist. "I'll go in first. I want you to-"

Before I could even finish an alarm sounded and suddenly the house went crazy. Lights went off and a voice filled the air. "Intruder alert. Shoot to kill."

"Fuck," I growl. "Come in right after me you guys." I kicked back of the roof and crash into a glass window. The glass shatters around me and I immediately undo the tie in my belt. Pushing the rope back out the window, I don't bother waiting for the others and turn. Rukia is sitting upright on the bed staring at me. "Ichigo," she breathes.

I hear someone land behind me but my attention is too focused on the love of my life before me. "Rukia!" As I run forward, the door to the room is kicked open and I see a grinning Gin standing there, a gun in his hand.

"Well, well. Welcome, Ichigo." He lifted his hand fires the gun.

The bullet goes straight passed me and hits Rangiku in the arm. Her scream fills my ears and Kaien is at her side in a minute, "Son of bitch, we need to get out of here! Ichigo!"

I looked back at the bleeding Rangiku and see Kaien pressing his hand against the wound, "Take her and get out of here!"

"God dammit, Ichigo! Did you not hear Byakuya? He said get out!"

"I heard what he said!" I scream.

Turning back to Gin, I listen to the sounds of Kaien getting Rangiku out the window. As soon as I'm sure their gone, I glance one more time at Rukia. "I love you."

My hand slides down to my gun and in a second, I fire two shots at Gin. They both miss. He fires again and I hit the floor, managing to dodge it.

As Gin walked forward, I aim again and it hits him in the arm. Letting out a string of curses, he glares at me and fires. The bullet cuts straight into my shoulder blade and I let out a yell.

I got to my feet before he could take another shot and hit him with my body, tackling him to the ground. My fist connects with his jaw and I pull the gun out of his grasp. "You sick bastard!" I yelled, slamming my fist repeatedly into him.

His eyes get a dazed look to them and I back up, wiping my bloody knuckles on my pants. Rukia gets off the bed in seconds and rushes to me. I looked her over and anger flashed through my body. Her face has blood from the gash on her forehead and she's had bruises covering her arms. "Did he do this?" I growled.

"Don't worry about it now. We need to get out of here," she said, pulling at my arm.

I debate on making her tell me everything but decide not to. "Fine."

Taking one step, her legs lock up and she falls. I stop her from hitting the floor and pull her up into my arms, bridal style. "Don't even bother arguing with me because I'm not setting you down until we're out of this house and you're in the car."

I kick Gin one last time and leave the room at a sprint. I don't know how long it takes us to get out of the building but by the time we do, the alarms have stopped and everything is quiet.

"I've got a bad feeling about this," Rukia whispered in my arms.

Tightening my arms around her, I nod. "Me too. Let's just go."

By the time I get back to where the cars were parked, Rukia's asleep and everyone is gone. "Shit," I snarl and frown.

My frown fades as I see the Mercedes Benz. I walk over to it with Rukia still in my arms and open the passenger door. I buckle Rukia up before going over and getting into my side.

The keys are already in the egnition and theres a sticky note on the horn. I pick it up and read it quickly. _'I knew you'd get her.' - Byakuya_

Smiling, I turn the key and start the car. As the engine roars to life, Rukia stirs beside me. I lean over and kiss her cheek. "We're going home baby." And with that, I hit the gas and head straight back to her house.

**_I admit, it's rushed and a little forced but I can honestly tell you if I had waiting any longer it would've been worse. I hope everyone at least semi enjoys reading this but I understand it if you hate it. Anyway, I hope the next chapter will be better. :)_**


	15. I Love You

**_You guys know how awesome you are? VERY AWESOME. Lol your reviews are seriously what keep me going. If I didn't get all this positive feedback, I don't think I'd be able to continue with the story. I wanna thank EVERYONE for sticking with the story through the sucky chapters and the bad spelling lol. I loves you guys :D_**

**_ICHIGO'S POV_**

Pulling up to the Kuchiki house, I notice the rest of the cars and thank whoever it was watching over us. I parked in the garage and turned off the car. I don't bother waking Rukia up and just get her out of the car.

As soon as my feet hit the sidewalk leading up to the front door, it swings open revealing Byakuya. "Bring her in," he says, looking over her small body.

I bring Rukia in, careful not to hit her on the door frame. When I get it, I look around the room and see almost everyone. "Where are the rest?" I ask, following Byakuya out of the living room.

"Down stairs being cleaned up. Thankfully no one was killed but their were a few wounds. Orihime, Uryuu, Nemu, Mayuri, and Tessai are down stairs stitching everyone up." He looks again at Rukia and anger flashes in his eyes. "Take her down there and get your shoulder fixed. I want to talk to you once your all done." With that, he points in the right direction and heads off.

I go down the hall and start to feel the throbbing in my shoulder. Blocking it out as best I can, I head down the stairs. As soon as I'm at the body, Uryuu and Orihime are at my side. "Ichigo! What the hell are you doing? The strain on your shoulder from carrying Rukia is probably tearing into your muscles and screwing up your tendons." Uryuu pushes up his glasses and begins to reach for Rukia.

Snarling, I pull her close. "Don't touch her."

Uryuu sighs, "Ichigo, I have to make sure she's okay. For all we know she's got broken ribs and that cut on her forehead could need stiches."

"Fine," I say, giving in and handing her over.

"Good, now go over to Nemu and have her get that bullet out of your shoulder and stitch you up." I watched as he took Rukia away and fought the urge to follow him.

Instead, I find Nemu and let her get to work on my shoulder. While she cuts off my shirt, I busy myself by looking around the room. It's the same room Byakuya had made our plans in, only now it had beds placed out with a few of the others on them. I tense up when my eyes land on Renji. He's laying on one of the mats with Orihime wrapping up his arm.

A sharp pain in my shoulder makes me realize I had started to get up. "Please sit down. I'm almost done stitching you up." I look over at Nemu and nod. She keeps eye contact with me for a second the gets back to work. "There, you're done." She grabbed a towel and wiped some salve over the stiches.

I thank her and head over to Renji. Once he sees me, he sits up and smiles, "Hey, you get her?"

Taking a seat beside him, I grin. "Yeah, she's back. Uryuu's working on her now."

He frowned slightly, "She gonna be okay?"

I shrug, "I'm sure she is. There's a few cuts on her; one on her forehead and few scattered elsewhere."

By that time, he's facing me completely and holding him bandaged arm. "And the baby?" He whispered, leaning in close.

My heart clenches, I hadn't thought of that. "Fuck," I say, getting up. "I've got to get to Uryuu before-"

"Ichigo Kurosaki!" Spinning on my heel, I see Uryuu storming towards me.

"Yeah?" I ask.

He grabbed my good arm and pulls me off in the direction he took Rukia. There she was. Laying on a bed, her beautiful black hair spread out around her. I walked over and ran my hand across her cheek. There's only five small stitches on her head and I smile down at her.

She opens her eyes and I see two beautiful violet orbes looking up at me. "Why are you shirtless?"

Laughing, I lean down and kiss her. She wraps an arm around my neck and pulls me closer. Our tongue mix together and I feel her groan against my lips. I nip lightly at her lower lip and she giggles, the sound is like music to my ears. "I thought you'd enjoy the view."

Her finger nails travel over my abs and I shiver. "Well I do."

Pulling back, I smile down at her and twist my fingers into hers. "Well once your better-"

The sound of someone clearing their throat pulls us back to the present and we look at Uryuu. He glares us both down. "You two want to explain to me the fact that their is a child growning within Rukia?"

We share a quick glance and I sigh, "Well, it wasn't planned but she's pregnant Uryuu, with my kid."

He let's out a groan and runs a hand through his hair. "This is unbelievable."

"Listen, you can scold us later. Right now, I want to know if my baby is okay," Rukia grinds out from beside me. I have to bite my lip to stop the smiling.

"Fine. Thankfully the baby is fine. Your ribs took most of the damage so they are slightly bruised but aren't cracked or broken. As long as you don't do to much physical stuff." His eyes shift between us. "The stitches in your forehead can bee taken out within a week but be careful not to tear them out. Other than that your pretty much okay. You've got a few bruises that'll fade over time and a few cuts that I've cleaned up. That's it."

I kiss Rukia on the cheek and nuzzle my nose into her neck, "I'm so glad you're okay. You're never getting out of my sight again, understand? No matter what. I'll never leave your side again."

Huffing, Rukia rolls her eyes. "You're too overprotective, you know that? I can take care of myself."

"Really, because I'm pretty sure you got kidnapped. If that's what you call taking care of yourself, we need to talk," I mutter.

She lets out a laugh and squeazes my fingers, "I love you."

I smile and sit next to her on the bed, "I love you too, Rukia."

_**Yeah, I know kinda short. But I really like how this one turned on. Hope you enjoyed!**_


	16. Saying Thanks & Ichigo Plays Matchmaker

**_Well, I've got like 101 reviews in only 15 chapters. You guys freakin' rock! Lol I didn't expect people to like it this much and I am just so happy you did :D I don't know how to thank you but if anyone does have something they'd like me to add or maybe even a one-shot they'd like, I'll totally write one :) Thanks again for all your support and love._**

**_ICHIGO'S POV_**

Rukia fell asleep shortly after we laid in that small bed together. When I was one hundred percent sure she was out, I carefully got up and headed upstairs.

Byakuya was sitting on the couch in the living room. Next to him, Uryuu was explaining Rukia's condition. I took a seat next to my father and sighed. "You wanna talk about something, son?" He asked.

Shaking my head, I lean it back against the couch. "I don't know. It's just I wish Rukia didn't live such a dangerous life. She's always got something happening to her." I take in a deep breath and close my eyes, "Dad, I need to tell you something."

"What is it?" He asks.

"Rukia's pregnant."

His laughter makes my eyes snap open and the stinging in my back makes me realize he's slapped me. "That's my boy! Oh, you're mother would be so proud!" He laughs again and I can't help but join in. "I had a feeling something like that was happening."

"You're not mad? 'Cause Byakuya was pissed."

He waves a hand dismissively, "I'm not mad. I mean, I wish you had told me as soon as you knew but I understand. Don't worry about it." As he stands up, he pats my back. "I've got to go check on the girls. I'll see you when you come home, alright?"

I smile and stand up beside him, "I'll come home tonight and see the girls."

We hug each other tightly and I show him to the door. Once I watch him drive off, I go back into the living room and sit next to Byakuya now that Uryuu is gone. He looks at me and his grey eyes make me swallow hard. "I'm thinking of taking Rukia away." My mouth opens to object but he holds up a hand. "Let me finish." I close my mouth and he starts again, "I'm thinking of taking her away just for a month. I think she needs to take some time away from this place, if only for a little while. I'd also like to get to know her better. We've grown apart and I'd really like to make amends."

I want to argue. I want to tell him that he can't take her. Not after I just got her back. But I know I can't. I've got to let him take her. Sighing, I look down at my hands. "Okay."

He rests a hand on my shoulder and I look at him again. "Thank you, Ichigo. I owe you so much."

"Promise me you'll bring her back. You have to swear that in a month, she'll be back home with me again."

"I promise you, Ichigo."

We both stand up and shake hands. "Thank you."

"Who are we thanking?" We turn and find Rukia standing in the doorway. She's dressed in a light pink dress. I wince at how delicate she looks.

"Your brother," I answer and she smiles.

Byakuya steps forward, "I need to talk to you, Rukia."

She steps farther into the room and takes a spot on the couch we had currently vacated. "What's up?"

He takes a seat beside her. "I'm going to take you away from here. Only for a month. I want us to have some time together. I know we've grown apart since I got together with Soi Fon, but that's over and I want to fix things between us. We'll go up to my cabin for a little while then in a month, we'll come back."

Her face twists into a look of confusion, "Just us?" He nods and smiles. He's been smiling a lot lately. "You mean it?"

"I do Rukia."

My heart clenches as she smiles at him and throws herself in his arm. "When do we leave?"

"Tomorrow."

She stands up quickly, "Then I have to go get packed!" She declares.

Before she can run off to her room, I grab her. "Can't that wait until you've thanked everyone?"

"Of course!"

I laugh as she runs off to Grimmjow, his two friends, Kaien, Shuhei, Chad and a few others. She sits and talks to them, thanking them for risking everything for her. I smile sadly and leave the room. I walk back down the hospital like section to find Rangiku.

When I find her, she's sitting up crying into Orihime's shoulder. "I just thought he loved me!" Her cries reached my ears and I jerked back.

She pulls away from Orihime, leaving a trail or tears, snot and drool behind her. "Oh Rangiku, you'll find better! He's not worth your tears."

I push away the thought of just leaving and walk forward, "Orihime's right. Rangiku, you're beautiful, funny and smart, there are plenty of guys out there who would love to meet you, in fact I know someone."

Orihime smiles gratefully at me and hands Rangiku a tissue. She blew her nose and dabbed her eyes, sniffing, "You do?" She asks.

Giving her my best smile, I nod. "Yeah, he's actually upstairs." I look closely at her and inspect the wounds. She has the bullet wound in her arm and a slice across her leg. My eyes scrunch together as I look at them, "What happened?" I ask.

"Oh, when Kaien was trying to get me out the window I scraped it across a sharp of glass. But Orihime here cleaned it up and put some gooey looking stuff on it."

I nod and bring back my smile, "Well, do you want to meet that guy?"

Her eyes light up and she grins, "Of course! I would love to!" Suddenly, her face twists into a look of horror. "But my make-up is probably horrible. Orihime do you have some I can borrow?"

Beside her, Orihime flashes a smile, "Yep! It's in my purse." Without another word, she runs off.

"Alright, I'll head upstairs and tell him. He'll be down in a few." I leave her grinning like an idiot and head into the living room.

By now, Rukia has moved on to the big guy, Kenpachi. I take a seat next to my brother, Shuhei. "So, what have you been up to?" I ask.

He shrugs his shoulders and runs his hands through his hair, "Not much since we got back. The adrenaline's starting to wear out." He smiles quickly at me, "Good to see you got her back safe and sound."

I look at Rukia whose smiling and laughing like she had never been kidnapped, "Yeah, me too. But listen," I say, changing the subject. "I want you to meet someone. She's a new friend who helped save Rukia. She had apparently had something going with that Gin character but now, she's pretty torn up over the fact that he shot her. I was wondering-"

But he's already on his feet, heading back where I came from. "Shit, why didn't you say so earlier? Get your ass up and introduce me!"

Laughing, I get up and follow him, then show him to Rangiku. She's sitting up on her own now. Her shirt is showing more cleavage than before and you can't even tell she had been crying. When Shuhei sees her, he about trips and I shake my head.

I give them a quick introduction and when the conversation starts to continue by itself, I break away smiling. Heading back upstairs, I start to feel the strain on my legs. After walking pretty much all night and into the morning, I can feel my own adrenaline beginning to wear off and I yawn.

Instead of going back into the living room, I head upstairs to Rukia's room. My eyes lock onto her bed and I make a bee line for it, and fall against the covers.

**_Aww poor Ichigo. It's all worn him out. I hope you all like it :) I'm not sure how many more chapters I'm going to have but it won't be a whole bunch but not a little either. _**


	17. Why Are You Such A Big Part Of My Life

**_Yeah, I don't really know what to write here so as always, thanks for the reviews and I hope you all enjoy :D_**

**_RUKIA'S _**

After I finish thanking everyone, I look around for Ichigo. He was the only person I hadn't gotten to thank. When no one could tell me where he was, I headed upstairs to check my room.

Opening my door, I smile at the view. Ichigo is spread out across my bed, drooling slightly on my sheets. I surpress my giggles and pull a suit case from my closet. Not wanting to wake him, I carefully open each of my drawers and slide my clothes out.

When I get all the things I'm sure I'll need for a month, I zip up my two suit cases and crawl up onto the bed next to Ichigo.

I turn around and press my back to his front. Almost instantly, he lets out a sigh, "Rukia," he breaths against my ear and wraps an arm around my stomach.

"I love you so much, Ichigo."

His nose nuzzles into my hair, "I love you too, Rukia."

Sighing happily, I cuddle closer and listen to his slow breathing as he falls back asleep. I intertwine our fingers over my stomach and start to think. How long will our relationship go? Will it be able to survive all these hard ships? Will Ichigo really want to stay with me after the baby is born and he realizes all the troubles and responsibilities that come with it?

I sigh again only in frustration and Ichigo growls, "Quit thinking so much. You're disturbing my sleep," he mutters.

Smiling, I relax. "I'm sorry Ichigo, I'm just worried."

His arm tightens slightly, "Well knock it off. There's nothing to be worried about. The baby is fine, you're home and safe. Byakuya is taking you a way for a little while but other than that, everything is going smoothly."

"You don't want me to leave?" I ask.

"Of course not. I want you to stay here where I can keep an eye on you and make sure nothing bad happens. But I know how much this vacation with your bother means to you and how much you need some time away so I'm letting you go."

My temper flares slightly, "Oh now I need permission?"

He nuzzles his nose into my ear, "Don't go starting this today Rukia. You don't need my permission but that doesn't mean I wouldn't have fought to keep you here."

I smile and clam, "I don't know what you love so much about me."

He shrugs and sighs, "Me either you little midget but whatever it is, it's got me addicted."

I laugh softly, "Go to sleep Ichigo, you need to rest." I pull my fingers out of his and start to get up.

His arm wraps around me and he pulls me back. "At least stay until I fall asleep. You're not leaving until tomorrow right?"

"Right," I whisper.

He nods, "Good. Which means you and means you can spare a few times with me until I fall asleep. I've got to leave tonight anyway."

"Why?" I ask, turning in his arms so we're face to face. His eyes are closed and his face is relaxed. "You can't stay here tonight?"

"I promised Dad I'd come home tonight and see the girls. I feel like I haven't been home in so long." His eyebrows scrunch together, "When was the last time I was home?"

I reach up and press my fingers against his forehead until he calms. "I don't know but I know Karin and Yuzu will be happy to see you. You'll drop by tomorrow and say goodbye though right?"

His eyes open and lock with mine. We're silent for a minute and I feel like his eyes are drilling into my soul. "Of course," he finally whispers.

I kiss him, "Good. Now go to sleep." I can see the dark circles under his eyes now and how his usually shining golden eyes are slightly duller with lack of sleep.

He closes his eyes once more and I wait for him to fall asleep. Once his breath becomes even and his arms slacken around me, I pull back slightly before kissing his forehead. "Thank you Ichigo, for saving me. I love you so much."

With one last look over my shoulder, I turn off my light and close the door.

* * *

**_ICHIGO'S POV_**

Staring up at my ceiling I sigh. Rukia had left only an hour ago and I was bored out of my mind.

What was I suppose to do for a whole month!? Just sit here and think of all the reasons I wish she was here?

I slam my closed fist on the sheets beside me. "Dammit Rukia, why are you such a big part of my life?"

"Because you love me."

Sitting up straight I look around, "Rukia?" I say.

I hear her laughter and look down, "You called me you idiot."

Laughing, I pick up my cell phone. "Hey, sorry about that." I scratch the back of my head. How had my phone dialed?

"It's fine. Sounds like you're having a hard time. Everything okay?"

I run a hand through my hair and smile at the concern in her voice. "I'm fine. Everythings fine." Except for the fact that you're so far away and keep getting farther adn farther. "I just miss you."

"I miss you, too. This whole hour away has been horrible," I hear the sarcasm in her voice and Byakuya's deep chuckle.

"Shut up," I mutter, blushing a bit."

She laughs again and the sound makes me shiver, "I do miss you though. Besides it's only for a month."

I grumble, "Too long of a month."

"I love you Ichigo."

I let myself relax and smile. "I love you too Rukia."

"I'll call you when we get there, okay?" She says and I nod even though she can't see.

"Alright, I'll talk to you later." We hang up and I sit at my desk. Instead of cleaning up all the random papers I have, I grab a clean piece of paper and begin to write.

**_Short I know but honestly, I took way too long on this chapter and I need to get it out. I promise this story will probably be finished by the end of my christmas break which started today! XD lol I hope everyone has a very merry christmas or whatever you celebrate! I hope everything goes amazingly and that you all get what you want! For my present, reviews would be nice :) lol_**


	18. Missing One Another

**_You will not believe my misfortune! My computer has a damn virus! I don't even know how I got it! So now I'm stuck with sharing the family one again and I don't know how much time I'll even get on it. So, my chapters won't be coming as fast as I promised and for that, I apologize. But I'm writing now so that much count for something. :) Enjoy_**

**_ICHIGO'S POV_**

A week. A whole week. Seven days without her. I stared at the small crack in my ceiling, formed by my tennis ball being repeatedly thrown at it. Letting out a groan, I glance quickly at my clock. Eight thirty in the morning. I never woke up this early and yet here I am.

"Ichigo!" **BAM! **My tennis ball suddenly hit me right between the eyes.

"Son of a bitch Da-" I'm cut off by seeing Renji.

He's glaring down at my from across the room. "What the hell dude!?" I yell.

"I could say the same to you! I've been calling all week!" Walking over, he grabs the front of my shirt and hauls me up. "When did you learn to not answer?"

I shake my head and pull my shirt out of his grasp. "I've been waiting for Rukia to call."

"And has she?" He asks, eyebrow raised.

I sigh, "Not since last night."

**Slap! **My head jerks to the right and I instinctively punch him in the gut. "What the fuck is wrong with you!?" I scream, getting up from my bed.

Renji just grins, "It's not like you're going to do anything about it."

My eyes narrow and I lunge for him. "Come here!"

Laughing, he darts out of my room and I hear his foot steps down the stairs.

I pull on a pair of pants over my boxers and chase after him. I run by Karin and Yuzu, jump over my dad lying on the floor and tackle Renji in the front yard.

He lets out a grunt but elbows me in the chin. Blood fills my mouth and I spit it out, standing up.

We face each other; me glaring and Renji grinning. "Come on Ichigo, you've been acting like a pussy lately. Rukia got you whipped?"

With a snarl of rage, I jump at him. I hit him square in the stomach and we fall back. His fist connects with my jaw and I knee him in gut. Pushing back and away, his foot lashes out and catches me in the chest knocking me back a few paces. "Bastard." We jump as one and hit each other full force. My elbow jabs him in the ribs and his foot hits my knee cap.

As we both pull away, we wipe the blood and sweat from our bodies and start laughing. "Dang, we haven't done that in ever." I lean over on my knees and shake the sweat out of my hair. "Thanks man, I needed that."

He grins, "No problem. Wanna go see a movie?"

I nod, "Yeah, let me go get my phone."

While he waits in his car, I go upstairs and grab my phone. Letting out a curse I notice Rukia had called. I listen to the message: _"Ichigo, I'm glad to see you're too busy to open your phone. I was worried you'd end up being one of those boyfriends that don't have a life without their girlfriends." _She laughs. _"Well, I hope you're out having fun with Renji or someone. Call me sometime tonight. I love you." _The call ends and I close my phone.

"I'll call her tonight," I say to myself and head out to Renji's car.

* * *

**_RUKIA'S POV_**

I hang up my phone and sigh. As happy as I am that Ichigo is doing something I really wanted to hear his voice. I put my phone in my jean pockets and head get off my bed. The place Byakuya had brought me was beautiful. The house we were staying wasn't nearly as big as our other one but it was still gorgeous. The whole front was put glass windows that met brick about halfway back. We had a dark wooden deck that stretched out over a pool. The pool was abou ten foot deep at one end and gradually made it to three feet at the other.

There were four bed rooms, three bathrooms, a living room, a kitchen, a basement and dining room. The room I stayed in was a light yellow color with a soft tan carpet. It had two windows, one small, circular one that was showed the back yard while the other was more to the side of the house. It was much bigger, about five feet wide and tall that was just a foot about the floor. That one gave me a clear view of a small forest next to the house. Byakuya had placed a large flat screen across from my bed and a book shelf as high as my ceiling filled with books in there as well.

The bathrooms all looked the same; matching white shower, toilet and sink with a soft blue on the walls and white tile floors. The dining room was probably the biggest room of the house. There was a magnificently carved table in the center that had a very large, very expensive glass chandalier above it. The walls were a cream color and the carpet was only slightly darker than that.

Byakuya's room was just as nice. His room was a dark blue with a white carpet. He had his own king sized bed and a tv like mine. Unlike mine though, his had two large windows that both showed him the front of the house. He had his own fire place and recliner in there for when he needed his own time.

Only having been here a week, we hadn't gotten out much but the places we had gone were fancier than the places back home.

Sighing to myself I laid down against my bed and turned on the tv. I flipped through some channels before realizing there was nothing on. I turned off the tv and wrapped myself up in my sheets. Byakuya had excused himself earlier for a jog but I had told him I didn't want to go.

My thoughts trailed to the baby and I wrapped arms around my still small stomach. What was this going to do to my life? Would I be a good mother? Then it hit me, what was I going to name my baby? I smiled to myself at the thought and decided I would hold off on that until Ichigo and I were together once again.

Ichigo...I missed him. It didn't feel right knowing he was still at home while I was here. All I wanted was so return home, back into his warm arms and never leave again. But Byakuya and I needed this trip. We needed to become closer and I was determined.

**_Well I guess this is a bit more of a filler chapter...A very boring one. Ugh, I hate how boring this is! But I didn't want to skip ahead to much you know? Well, I guess I'll leave you with this. Hope you enjoyed :)_**


	19. Vanilla Twilight

**_Alright, so I've got like two days left of break and still a good 3-4 chapters left. Can I finish this story in that time? Doubtful lol. But it'll be coming to an end soon and I apologize :( I don't wanna end it but it just has to._**

**_ICHIGO'S POV_**

**_"_**As stars lean down to kiss, I lay awake and miss you. Poor me a heavy dose of atmosphere. Cause I'll dose off safe and soundly, but I'll miss your arms around me. I'd send a postcard to you dear, cause I wish you were here." I write what I say aloud on my paper and continue on. "I'll watch the night turn light blue but its not the same without you because it takes two to whisper quietly. The silence isn't so bad till I look at my hands and feel sad, 'cause the spaces between my fingers are right where yours fit perfectly.

"I'll find repose in new ways, though I haven't slept in two days, 'cause cold nostalgia chills me to the bone. But drenched in vanilla twilight I'll sit on the front porch all night, waist-deep in thought because when I think of you I don't feel so alone," my voice fades slightly. "I don't feel so alone, I don't feel so alone." I write that down as well. "As many times as I blink I'll think of you tonight. I'll think of you tonight..."

My phone rings and I set down my pen to get it. "Hello?" I say.

"Hey Ichigo, you busy?" It's Rukia.

"Not if I'm not talking to you."

I can hear the smile in her voice, "Good. How are things?" She asks.

I shrug to myself, "Not so bad. Renji's been making me go out more so I've been doing somethings."

"I'm glad to hear it. I talked to him earlier."

My hand tightens on the phone slightly but I take a deep breath, "Yeah? About what?" I ask, standing up.

"You. I was making sure you were okay."

Running a hand through my hair, I shake it. "I'm fine Rukia, I promise."

"You sure? I can have Byakuya bring me back a little earlier..."

"No Rukia I'm fine. I don't want you coming back just because of me."

Her worry echoes through the phone, "Ichigo..."

"That's final Rukia. I'm a big boy, I can take care of myself."

She sighs, "Alright fine. But promise me you'll call if you need me to come back."

I roll my eyes and smile, "I promise."

"Alright, good."

We talked for another few hours before Byakuya took her out to eat. "I love you," I say, now laying on my bed.

"I love you too, Ichigo. Only two more weeks."

We hang up and I got back to my desk and begin to write again.

* * *

**_RUKIA'S (A few days later)_**

"Rukia, something is here for you."

I walk into the kitchen to see Byakuya holding a small cardboard box. It's no more than five inches wide and height. My brothers looking at it in slight confusion. "What is it?" He asks.

Rolling my eyes, I take it from him with a laugh. "Well maybe if I opened it we can see. Whose it from?" I ask, pulling at the tape.

"I don't know. There was no return address."

"Hmm." I sit down at the kitchen table and finally open it. I look inside to see a silver CD in a purple case with a small note attached. Pulling it out, I take off the note.

_Rukia,_

_I've missed you baby and I thought you deserved to know just how much. I hope you have a DVD player._

_-Ichigo._

Smiling, I grab the CD. "It's from Ichigo!" I say, standing up. "I'm going to go listen to it!"

I leave my small mess on the table and head up to my room. I pop it into the flat screen and make myself comfortable on my bed. The screen turns blue and slowly Ichigo's face appears on the screen.

He's wearing a pair of dark blue pajama pants and he's shirtless. His dad's old guitar is in his hands and he's sitting on his bed, smiling at me. "Hey Rukia. I wrote you a song the other...Well actually it took me about a week." He laughs, "Anyway, I wrote this for you to show you how much I miss you. It took Renji forever to teach me to right notes to go with the lyrics and he offered to just play the guitar himself, but I want this to be just me. I don't even care if that sounds selfish," he says and a blush lights up his face. "Alright, here we go."

I watch as he fumbles with the cords for a second before getting the right ones. Then, he looks up at me and it's like our eyes are actually meeting.

_"The stars lean down to kiss you,  
And I lie awake I miss you,  
Pour me a heavy dose of atmosphere.  
Cause I'll doze off safe and soundly,  
But I'll miss your arms around me  
I'd send a postcard to you dear,  
Cause I wish you were here._

_I watch the night turn light blue,  
But it's not the same without you,  
Because it takes two to whisper quietly,  
The silence isn't so bad,  
Till I look at my hands and feel sad,  
Cause the spaces between my fingers  
Are right where yours fit perfectly._

_I'll find opposing new ways,  
Though I haven't slept in two days,  
Cause cold nostalgia chills me to the bone.  
But drenched in Vanilla twilight,  
I'll sit on the front porch all night,  
Waist deep in thought because when I think of you.  
I don't feel so alone.  
I don't feel so alone.  
I don't feel so alone._

_As many times as I blink I'll think of you... tonight.  
I'll think of you tonight._

_When violet eyes get brighter,  
And heavy wings grow lighter,  
I'll taste the sky and feel alive again.  
And I'll forget the world that I knew,  
But I swear I won't forget you,  
Oh if my voice could reach back through the past,  
I'd whisper in your ear,  
Oh darling I wish you were here."_

He continues to play the guitar a little more and I blink back unshed tears. How had he managed to make something so beautiful? And when had he learned to sing? I smile and wipe a few stray tears. He stops playing, "Rukia you don't even know how much I miss you. When you get back I hope I can play this to you in person."

I watch as he walks towards the camera. "I love you, Rukia." And then he's gone.

Reaching blindly for my phone, I stare at the frozen picture of Ichigo. He's smiling into the camera, bending over and reaching out. Phone in hand, I walk forward and touch to screen.

Without even realzing, I've called Ichigo and the phone is pressed to my ear.

"Hello?" He answers.

"I love you so much," I whisper.

He's silent for a second, "Did you get my package?"

"I did Ichigo. It was perfect."

"Oh thank God, I was afraid you'd hate it."

I laugh and shake my head. "How could I have hated it? It was really amazing Ichigo. I love it so much. I want you to sing it to me when I come home."

"I will Rukia."

Taking a seat back on my bed, I wrap myself in my blankets and sigh into the phone. "I wish I was there too."

**_I do not, under any circumstance own that song. It belongs to Owl City. It has nothing to do with Tite or Bleach in anyway. Anyway, I hope you all love it!! I know that song isn't song with guitar but bare with me? Lol, you really should listen to the song, it's beautiful. Thanks for everything! OMFG there's actually an IchiRuki video to this on youtube, I almost forgot!! Go and watch it ppl! It'll be by Chibikt. Amazing. I'm also loooooving the reviews!!_**


	20. And Everything Is Right In the World

**_So, it's like two in the morning and I started writing about thirty minutes ago. But fanfiction decided to be a fucking piece of shit and tell me I wasn't on-fuckin'-line!!!! So I pretty much wrote half a fucking chapter, tried to save it and FanFic goes all fuckin' dumb on me!! I am so pissed right now I don't even know what to do! I'm not even in the mood to write the god damn chapter! Well, if it sucks you can all blame FanFic because I can not bring myself to put as much into it now. I'm so sorry._**

**_RUKIA'S POV_**

As we pull up into the driveway, I spot Ichigo's mustang on the corner. Throwing open my door, I race towards the bright truff of orange hair I've spotted.

Rounding the corner, I spot dead in my tracks as I see him. Ichigo's leaning up against his car as blood gushes from the wound in his stomach.

Letting out a cry of distress, I fall to my knees beside him and put pressure on the hole. "Rukia! Run! Now! Before he comes back." His eyes look almost completely dull and he tries to reach out for me.

I grab hold of his hand and hold back tears. "What happen Ichigo? Who did you this to you?" I whisper.

He shakes his head and coughs up blood. "You've got to leave Rukia. He'll kill you too!"

I ignore him and continue adding pressure onto the gushing hole. "Everything is going to be just fine Ichigo. The babies doing good. She's growing more. Look, you can kind of see a bump now," I whisper and wipe away tears.

He smiles and manages to put a hand on my stomach. "Our baby," he groans.

I lean my forhead against his, "We're going to make it through this, understand?" I whisper.

"I love you Rukia."

Nodding, I kiss his nose. "I love you too, Ichigo."

"Will you promise me something?" He asks.

"Only if you promise not to die."

"Looks like neither of ya are goin' to get what ya want."

I turn and find myself face to face with a gun. Looking up, I see Gin Ichimaru smiling. "Welcome home, Rukia."

"You," I growl. "What do you want?"

Ignoring my question, he angles the gun at my stomach. "How far along are you Rukia?"

"None of your business," Ichigo snarls from beside me.

Gin points to gun at him suddenly, "Don't!" I yell, laying over him. "Please don't."

"Fine, I'll kill you first." The gun's pointed at me and my eyes widen.

**BANG!**

I scream and jerk awake, "Ichigo!" I look around and try to control my breathing. I'm still on vacation, Ichigo's fine, the babies fine. Everyone's fine. I wrap myself back into my blankets and lay down. Ignoring my sweat soaked and shaking body, I wrap my arms firmly around my stomach. I had been having this dream for a while now. Everytime though, it seemed to get more and more realistic. I shook it off and looked at my clock. Today was the day we were headed hope and it was already eight in the morning.

Pushing the blankets away, I made my way to the bathroom and decided on a quick shower. I massage the tension from my shoulders and pushed the last thoughts of the dreams away. There was nothing to worry about.

Getting out, I towled myself dry and tied it around my body. I took my time brushing my teeth and then went back to my room.

I picked up my phone and quickly called Ichigo. He answered with a soft hello. "Hey, it's Rukia. I was wondering if you're do something for me."

"Of course baby, what is it?" He asks and I head him yawn.

"As you know, I'm coming home today." I wait for a second, "Well, I'm going to need to unpack and get settled back in so why don't I just come to you when I'm all finished?"

He stays quiet for a few seconds and I listen to him breath. "You don't want me over?" He asks.

"That's not what I'm saying. I just need to get everything back in, you know?" I search for a quick answer. "You and I both know that if you come over, I'm never going to get anything unpacked."

He laughs and I feel much better. "Alright, fine. You can get all settled back in back after that, you're mine. Deal?"

"Deal. But I've got to get going so I'll see you in a few hours, okay?"

We say out I love you's and I pull on a pair of comfy light blue jeans and an old black t-shirts of Ichigo's; which I tie in the back. I take my suit case down stairs and put my phone in my pocket.

Byakuya has his own bag next to him as he reads the paper. He looks up when I enter, "Are you ready?" He asks and I nod. "You sure everything is packed?"

I smile, "I've got everything, Byakuya."

We put our stuff in the car and head home.

* * *

**_ICHIGO'S POV_**

After I hang up with Rukia, I rush through a shower, dry my hair, cover myself in axe and go out and buy a vase of nice red carnations. The I miss you flowers.

I look at the time and realize she's probably just getting home. I'm wearing a pair of torn up jeans and a tight grey shirt that Rukia says defines my arms nicely, whatever that means.

The sound of the door bell jerks me to my feet and I race down the stairs, beating everyone to the door.

Throwing it open I look down to see Rukia. She smiles up at me and I grin back, "I missed you!" She shouts, jumping up and wrapping her arms around my neck.

I bring her back through the door way and close the door. I spin her around once and kiss her lips. "I missed you too baby," I whisper, nuzzling her soft neck.

She bites back a giggle and sighs, "I'm so glad to be back."

Setting her back on her feet, I take her hand and drag her up the stairs. "I got you some flowers."

Once in my room, she takes off her shoes and leans back on my bed. "I've missed this place."

I bring her the flowers and she smells one. "Mm, they're beautiful Ichigo, thank you." Putting them on the floor next to the bed, I crawl up beside her.

"You're welcome. How was your trip?" I ask, wrapping her up in my arms.

I listen as she tells me about all the places Byakuya took her and gently rub the little lump on her stomach. The little lump that is my baby. I sigh in happiness as she snuggles closer. "Can I stay here tonight?" She whispers.

"Of course," I saying, kissing her cheek. "You can stay whenever you want."

"Thank you," she mumbles and I hear her breathing become even as she falls asleep.

Pulling her closer, I kiss her cheek. "And now everything is right in the word."

**_Yeah, I know suckish. Ugh, God dammit I hate this fuckin' chapter. So rushed and forced but I can't even bring myself to try and smooth it out. Don't even bother telling me all the shitness this is, trust me, I know._**


	21. Just A Dash of the Unexpected

**_Thank you all for the possitive feedback. I was so sure that chapter sucked but I'm glad to know you all liked it! Also, a few people saw that I had said Ichigo DYED his hair. I meant dried. I fixed it so hopefully you'll understand now lol. Enjoy!_**

**_RUKIA'S POV_**

I crack my eyes open against the sun and head a soft hum behind me. A warm hand traces over the the flesh on my hip that shows. I turn in Ichigo's arms and smile up at him.

"When violet eyes get brighter, and heavy wings grow lighter, I'll taste the sky and feel alive again," he whispers and kisses me.

I kiss him back and sigh happily, "Good morning."

"Good morning yourself. You snore."

I shake my head, "Lies."

He laughs and rolls his eyes. "Whatever you say."

His hand traces down over my stomach, "I can't wait to feel her kick," I say.

Our eyes meet and he grins, "You're not going to get all emotional about it are you?"

Snorting, I intertwine our fingers. "You're the one who wrote me a song."

His face brightens and he looks away, "Shut up," he mutters.

I laugh and kiss his nose. "I really did love it."

"Good. You hungry?" He asks, getting up.

My eyes travel over his naked chest and I lick my lips smiling up at him. "I can see something I'd like."

* * *

**_ICHIGO'S POV_**

I look back at Rukia and smile. She's laying on her left side, head propped on her hand. The old shirt of mine is riding up on her hips giving me a nice look of her silky white skin. The sun is shining off her black hair and making her look like an angel. "I can see something I'd like." I watch her lick her lips and swallow hard.

"Son of a bitch, Rukia," I groan, walking back over to her.

She laughs and lays on her back. "What's wrong Ichigo?" I lean down and she wraps her arms around my neck and pulls me into a deep kiss. Our lips press together and my tongue travels through her mouth. I press myself closer, greedily taking the warm of her body in.

A small moan escapes her beautiful mouth and I lick her lips. "God I love you so much."

Her giggle makes me shiver and she pulls away smiling. "Hmm that's good."

I narrow my eyes and run my hand down her exposed side, "That's all you have to say?" I growl, nipping at her neck.

Satisfation rushes through my body and she bites back a moan, "I don't know what you're talking about." I press our bodies closer, letting her know what she does to me.

I only feel more satisfied as she shivers and groans. "I love you," she murmers, and we kiss again.

"My dad took the girls out for the day," I say, tugging at her pants.

"Ichigo, the baby..." She travels off, blushing.

"I talked to the doctor, we can have sex."

Her eyes widened, "You asked the doctor!?"

A blush lights my face now, "I-I was curious."

She closes her eyes, "I can't believe you."

Dread hits me full force, "I'm sorry! I didn't think you'd be upset about it."

Her eyes open and I look in her violet eyes. "I'm not upset.

"You're not?" I ask.

She shakes her head, "I'm relieved."

I grin, "So...?"

Laughing, she holds me tight. "I'm ready," she whispers into my ear.

* * *

**_RUKIA'S POV_**

Breathing hard, I curl close to Ichigo. "Wow," I sigh against his chest.

"I didn't hurt you did I?" he asks, wrapping an arm around me.

Shaking my head, I sigh again. "No, it was just amazing."

I don't have to look up to see the grin on his face, "Yeah, I know."

Snorting, I playfully swat his chest and shake my head. "That ego's going to get you in trouble one day."

"Probably." We lay together and I set my head against his naked chest, listening to the steady beating of his heart. "Rukia?" He whispers.

"Yeah?" I ask.

There's a slight pause before he sighs. "I have something's I need to talk to you about." He shifts his weight and pulls out from underneath me. I shiver at the lack of warmth and watch him get up.

"Is something wrong?" I ask as he pulls on a pair of dark jeans.

Sitting up, I wrap myself in the sheets and sit on the bed, my legs dangling over the side. "Ichigo?" I ask again.

He turns his back to me and starts rifling into a drawer. "I need you to know something Rukia."

"What Ichigo? What's wrong, you're scaring me."

I watch as he puts his hand on his pocket and walks to stand in front of me. "I love you, you know that right?"

"Of course. I love you too."

He nods and runs his hand through his messy hair. "Will you do something for me then?"

"Anything. What is it?"

My heart stops as he kneels before me and digs into his pocket. "Marry me, Rukia."

**_BAM!! Now how is THAT for a cliffhanger!?!!? lol Will Rukia accept? Will Byakuya approve? Why am I asking stupid questions you pretty much know the answers to!? Find out next time!!_**


	22. The Beginning of Forever

**_Well then, I'm guessing everyone just looooved that cliffhanger huh? Lol. I thought you would!! So, I wont rattle on and on, but thank you for the reviews(as always) and enjoy!_**

**_RUKIA'S POV_**

I stare down at the ring. The beautiful, sparkling engagement ring in front of me. It has a simple silver band and a magnificent diamond at the top. it's nothing fancy, but I love it all the same. My gaze switches to look at Ichigo's face and I can see the seriousness in his eyes. My eyes fill up with tears and I press my hands over my mouth, trying to calm down. "Ichigo?" I whisper.

He shifts and looks up at me, worry etched into his brow. "Yeah?" He says, no louder than I had.

"Is this a dream?" I ask.

He shakes his head, "No baby. This is real. Me and you. Forever."

The tears escape and I lunge forward, tackling him. "I will!" I say, as he catches his balance and holds me close.

"Really?" He asks, his voice sounds choked up and I look up at him. His golden eyes stare down at mine and I seem the same love I feel reflected back at me.

"Really."

He leans down as I push myself up and our lips touch. Softly at first before we press closer. I wrap my arms around him as he does the same and we kiss. I feel a few stray tears travel down both our faces. Pulling back, he gently kisses me again. "I love you." He brings the ring out and grabs my left hand. "Mrs. Rukia Kurosaki. Has a nice ring to it."

I laugh and wiggle my fingers, letting the sun hit it. "It sure does."

Letting out a gasp, I hold tight to him as he picks me up bridal style. "What are you doing?!" I yell.

His laughter calms me and he starts to leave the room. "I have to tell the family!!" He declares and we hits the steps at a run.

I hold on type and pray he doesn't trip. "I'm only in a bed sheet!" I scream.

Our desent comes to a stop and he runs back upstairs. He sets me back down on his bed and throws me my lacy pink Chappy underwear. I slip them on and catch the matching bra. Once it's clipped on. He pushes me onto the bed and shoves my legs into a pair of his sweat pants. Next he tugs and old grey and black shirt over my head. "Ichigo, calm down!" I say, setting my hands on his chest.

"How can I? The woman I love agreed to marry me!" He picks me up again and our journey begins again.

* * *

**_ICHIGO'S POV_**

With the warmth of her body pressed against mine, I make my way into the kitchen. Karin is the first to see me, "What are you doing?" She asks.

Smiling, I set Rukia down. Her face his burning red and she slowly brings out her left hand. Karin takes two steps forward and her eyes shoot up. "Oh my G-"

"ICHI-GOOOOOOO!!!" I narrowly miss a swift kick to my throat by dropping to the ground, dragging Rukia with me, careful of the baby. I stand back up and kick him in the chest.

"Knock it off!" I scream.

Rukia stands up in front of me. "Look Mr. Kurosaki!!" She shoves her hand out and he looks.

Clasping his hands together, he practically squeals. "My son has become a man and proposed to my third daughter!!" I roll my eyes and look for Yuzu.

She walks out of the kitchen, wiping her hands on her apron. "Who proposed to Rukia?" She asks, looking at me.

I give her a small and she launches herself into my arms. "It's about time!!"

Setting her down, I grab Rukia's hand. "I know. And I'm glad I finally did it."

She smiles up at me and I resist the urge to kiss her in front of my family. "We'll have to tell Byakuya."

I feel the color drain from my face and quickly sit down in the kitche, "Oh God," I moan.

She laughs and takes a seat next to me. "He'll be happy. I know it."

Smiling, I look at her, "You sure?"

She nods, "Yeah. Now let's go get cleaned up and tell him the news.

"Alright, let's go."

A little more than an hour later, I finish getting dressed and look over at Rukia. She's wearing a pair of dark jeans and a violet V-neck, just something she left here for when she stayed over.

When she catches me looking, she smiles. "Ready?"

"Yea." I'm in a pair of plain blue jeans and a red Aero shirt.

We say goodbye and head over to her house. Throughout the car ride, I glance at her every so often to see her smiling down at the ring.

Love swells up in my heart and I want nothing more than to just take her away for a little bit so we can be alone. But I know how much telling Byakuya means to her so I don't bother bringing it up.

I park out front and she throws open her down and hops out. I follow her up to the door and she grabs my hand as she pushes it open. "Brother!" Rukia screams, pulling me inside after her.

Byakuya walks out of the kitchen, "What's wrong Rukia?" His eyes lock with me for a minute, glaring.

"Look! Ichigo pruposed!" She let go of my hand and flung herself at him.

His eyes hit the ring and he stares, shocked. "When did this happen?" His voice sounds calm, but shakes slightly.

"This morning," I answer, stepping forward.

We look at each other, backs straight, eyes locked. A small, smile appears on his lips. It's small, but I can see it. "Congratulations," he sticks his hand out.

Pushing it away, I hug him. "Thank you," I whisper and feel him nod sharply.

He gives me a slap on the back and we pull apart smiling. "I know you'll make her happy."

"We're just one big happy family!" Rukia wraps us both in a hug. "I love you guys, so much."

We stand there in a tight hug before Byakuya pulls away. Sniffing, he straightens his shirt. "Well, there will be a lot to plan so we should get starting now. There will be invitations to send, so Rukia begin on that. There will also be need of your dress and Ichigo's tux. I'll make preparations for some dresses to be brought over for you to look at. If you don't find any you like, we'll go out and look. I assume you'll be going for a tradition wedding of black and white." He pulls out his blackberry and begins to send messages. "Go out and celebrate you two. Tell your friends and enjoy tonight." He smiles again, "We will go out with Ichigo's family this weekend, my treat." In a second, his back is turned and he disappears back into the kitchen.

I look over at Rukia. She smiles at me and grabs my hand. "It's going to be perfect."

"Hell yeah it will!" I say excitedly. I pick her up and swing her around. I throw open the front door and drag her out. "I love this woman!"

I pick her up again and twirl her. She laughs and holds on tight.

**_So yeah, they're a bit out of character. But how could they not be!? They're going to get married!! I really don't wanna hear the complaints about that. :P_**


	23. A Night With Friends

_**I'm really sorry about the lack of updates. I just have a lot going on and lives been crazy and ugh, you don't even know. But, I've taken this time and I'm going to finish this chapter :) I hope everyone enjoys this, I think this will be either the second to last or third to last chapter :)**_

**_RUKIA'S POV_**

Sitting next to Ichigo at the table, his hand slides over my knee, giving it a tight sqeaze. "I love you," he nuzzled my ear.

"Ohhh you two are just too cute!!" Orihime sqealed across the table.

A blush lights up my cheeks, "Shush Orihime."

Digging through her purse, she pulls out a little silver camera. "Smile!" She snaps a picture and passes it around for everyone to see.

Beside Ichigo, Renji sits next to Tatski who sits by Shuhei. "So, when exactly is the wedding?"

Ichigo grins at his brother, "Sometime next year, after the baby is born." He runs his hand up my leg and over my slightly bulged stomach. "I want her to be in the wedding."

"So you know for sure it's a girl?" Kaien asks from beside Uryuu, who's sitting next to Orihime.

I nod, "Yeah, it's deffinately a girl. We've even got her name picked out."

Tatski jumps in, "Ohh, what'd you decide on?" She asks.

Our fingers interwine and I take a sip of my water. "We've decided on Masaki Hisana Kurosaki."

Everyone at the table grows silent for a moment, before Orihime speaks. "I think it's beautiful, Rukia."

The others nod their agreement and we continue talking again. "What's the theme of the wedding?"

"Yin and Yang," Ichigo and I say together. We laugh and he kisses my ear. "Yeah, that's the theme."

I look over at Orihime, "I was wondering, you be my Maid of Honor?"

Her scream of excitement echoes through the small restaurant. "I would love to! Thank you thank you thank you!" She seemed to vibrate in her seat with happiness.

Uryuu puts his arm around her, kissing her cheek. "Calm down," he says, laughing.

She takes a deep breath and pushes closer to him, "Alright, I'm clam."

We all laugh again and I smile at the two, happy the finally become an 'item'. "So, how did Byakuya take the news of your engagement?" Kaien asks, taking a bite from his cheese burger.

"Surprisingly well," Ichigo answered. "I sort of expect to have some death threats or something but he was supportive."

The hours pass and we talk about the kid and how she'll be growing up, the colors we'll be using at the wedding. Orihime asks how I'll do my hair and I explain how I plan to put a white rose in it. Ichigo tells the guys about how he plans to get into his families busy and I listen as he unconsiously rubs his hand on my stomach.

When it starts to get dark out, we each pay our bills and stand in the parking lot, saying our goodbyes. Tatski and Renji leave first, having to work in the morning. Chad leaves after then, saying he'll see us tomorrow. Orihime gives me a hug, "Pick me up tomorrow, me and you are going to the mall. I want to get you and Ichigo something special."

Walking up behind Ichigo, Shuhei slaps him on the back. "You, Kaien, Uryuu, Chad and me are going out tomorrow as well. We're going to plan our your bachelor party." He gives him a wild grin and winks.

"I'll make sure he doens't come up with anything too crazy," Kaien says, taking a hold of Shuhei's arm. "Come on, I'm taking you home. I've got to get back and check up on Miyako. We'll see you guys later."

Uryuu interwines his fingers with Orihime and smiles, "We'll catch you guys later, ok?" Waving them off, Ichigo and I head back to his car.

"Did you have fun tonight?" He asks, kissing my knuckles.

Nodding, I lean against the door and smile. "I did. It was nice getting to be with everyone again."

He presses himself against me, that's when it happens. We both freeze. "Ichigo, was that..." I trail off.

His eyes meet mine, "No, I thought that was you."

Both of our hands go to my stomach and we stay silent. There it is again. "She's kicking," I whisper. Tears spring up in my eyes and Ichigo's eyes shimmer with unshed tears.

"Our little girl," he mutters, lifting up my shirt.

Ichigo stays like that for a second; with his head against my stomach, feeling our baby kick. "She's beautiful."

Pulling down my shirt, he kisses me. "I love you so much," I say into the kiss.

"I love you too, Rukia. More than I'll ever be able to explain." He wraps his arms around my soon to be not-so-thin waist, and nuzzles the top of my head.

"We're really going to be a family, aren't we?" I ask, holding him tight.

I feel him nod, "Of course."

We finally pull part and I get in the passenger seat. Starting up the car, Ichigo looks at me.

In his eyes I see everything. His love for me. For us. For our child. "Forever."

I smile back, my stomach fluttering with butterflies, "Forever," I agree.

_**Well, that's pretty much it. For this chapter. I'm not too proud of this chapter, a bit rush, kinda boring. I hope you enjoyed anyway :)**_


	24. Mr and Mrs Kurosaki

_**Here it is you guys, the last chapter! God, I don't even know how to thank everyone for all of their support and love. It really means soooo much that you've all stuck through all of this with me. I mean, honestly I didn't expect this to turn out as big as it did. I hope this turns out as everyone wants and it's really been a blast you guys. Thank you all so much.**_

**_ICHIGO'S POV_**

'Breathe, breathe. Stay clam, don't fidget.' I think that over to myself, trying desperately not to show how nervous I am. I pull at the front of my tux, then brush a piece of invisible lint off. Taking in a deep breath, I close my eyes before letting it out. 'Breathe.'

The music comes on and I swallow hard. Looking over my shoulder, I glance at my best man; Renji. He gives me a smile, "Don't worry, everything is going to be fine." I nod and make sure Orihime is doing fine. She gives me a reassuring smile and I look back as the groomsmen walk down the isle with the bridesmaids. Then, I watch my daughter start to walk down the aisle. Her steps are wobbly but she manages to pull out some black and white flower petals from her basket and drop them. She stumbles her way up to me and I pick her up, "Good job, Misaki," I say, kissing her head. I hear a gasp from the crowd of family and friends in front of me and look back at the door.

My heart stops as Rukia enters. She looks amazing. Her dark black hair is pulled back into a messy bun with one perfect white rose just above her left ear. The dress is a pure white V-neck with while flower lacing. It comes to a V at her waist and flares out around her feet. A simple black rose at the bottom of her dress.

With Byakuya at her side she looks like a princess being guarded. The walk up to me and I put Masaki on my hip, taking a hold of Rukia's hand. "You look beautiful," I tell her.

"Here, let me take her." Byakuya takes Misaki from me and goes to his seat.

I look over at Rukia and smile, "You ready?" She whispers.

"More than I've ever been."

**RUKIA'S POV**

Tears fill my eyes when I hear Ichigo say 'I do' and I repeat them.

"You may now kiss the bride." We lean forward and Ichigo's arms wrap around me. Complete peace surrounds us and I can barely hear the sound of clapping, cheering, crying and a few wolf whistles. His mouth works against mine, making me feel amazing and then when we pull apart breathless, the feeling stays.

"I love you," I say.

He gives me his classic Ichigo scowl/grin. "I love you, too."

We both look back at out family and friends, two goofy grins on our faces. He intertwines our fingers and we walk down the ailse, as husband and wife.

At the reception they call Ichigo and I up for our first dance as husband and wife. "So, what song did you pick?" Ichigo asked.

"You'll see," I say, wrapping my arms around his neck, thankful of the heels.

We wait a few seconds before the music comes on and Ichigo's voice rains out through the speakers.

_'The stars lean down to kiss you,_  
_And I lie awake I miss you,'_

He laughs and begins to move slowly, "You didn't."

"Oh, but I did."

_'Pour me a heavy dose of atmosphere._  
_Cause I'll doze off safe and soundly,_  
_But I'll miss your arms around me_  
_I'd send a postcard to you dear,_  
_Cause I wish you were here.'_

I lean my head against his firm shoulder and he spins us, "You're lucky I love you," he tells me and I laugh.

"That's funny, I was thinking the same for you."

_'I watch the night turn light blue,_  
_But it's not the same without you,'_

Ichigo leans down and kisses my ear before signing along.

_'Because it takes two to whisper quietly,_  
_The silence isn't so bad,_  
_Till I look at my hands and feel sad,_' His hand trails up my hip until he reaches my shoulder and slides his hand until its to mine.  
_'Cause the spaces between my fingers_  
_Are right where yours fit perfectly.'_ Our fingers intertwine and he brings my knuckles up to his mouth and kisses them.

_I'll find repose new ways,_  
_Though I haven't slept in two days,_  
_Cause cold nostalgia chills me to the bone._  
_But drenched in Vanilla twilight,_

He rocks us back and forth, spinning us again while he sings.

_'I'll sit on the front porch all night,_  
_Waist deep in thought because when I think of you._  
_I don't feel so alone._  
_I don't feel so alone._  
_I don't feel so alone.'_

Smiling, I let my voice mix with his.

_'As many times as I blink I'll think of you... tonight._  
_I'll think of you tonight._  
_When violet eyes get brighter,_  
_And heavy wings grow lighter,_  
_I'll taste the sky and feel alive again._  
_And I'll forget the world that I knew,_  
_But I swear I won't forget you,_  
_Oh if my voice could reach back through the past,_  
_I'd whisper in your ear,_  
_Oh darling I wish you were here.'_

He pushes me out and lets me twirl under his arm before pulling me back as the song ends. "Well Mr. Kurosaki, I never knew you were such a romantic."

"Well Mrs. Kurosaki, if you ever tell anyone that, I'll deny it."

We laugh and the people around us let out an applause. Ichigo pushes me forward and I curtsie before grabbing his hand pulling him into a bow.

"Can you believe this Ichigo? We actually did it. We're married." I take a seat at the head of the table and Ichigo takes the seat next to me. "It's just, it feels too good to be true."

He shrugs, "Well, this is for real baby. We're together, forever." He wraps my hand in his.

"Forever," I agree.

"Mama?" I look over to see Orihime with my little Misa.

"Rukia, I was wondering, Uryuu and I would like to dance, would you...?"

"Oh of course!" Standing up, I take my baby, "Don't worry about it Orihime! Have fun!" I kiss Misaki's head and smile as Orihime takes Uryuu's hand.

The two go off to dance and I sit back down next to Ichigo, "Daffy!" Masaki says, reaching out of Ichigo.

He smiles, "It's Daddy, baby." He picks her up and sets her in his lap.

"Nope, it's deffinately Daffy. Like that grumpy old duck."

"Hey!" Laughing, he reaches over and pinches my butt.

"Will Mrs. Kurosaki please make her way to the dance floor? It's time for her father-daughter dance," a voice echoes over to us from the loud speaker.

Ichigo kisses my cheek, "Have fun baby."

"I will," I give him a smile and walk onto the dance floor.

Byakuya waits for me, hand outstretched. I take it gently and he holds me close, "Congradulations."

"Thank you, for everything."

When 'My Little Girl' by Tim McGraw came on, we swayed to the music.

_'Gotta hold on easy as I let you go._  
_Gonna tell you how much I love you_  
_Though you think you already know._

"Hisana would be so proud of you," he says, swaying with me. "I know how much she wishes she could be with you tonight. I'm sure she would've loved Ichigo as well."

I smile against his shoulder, "I have you to thank. For all of this. And for saying that. It really does mean a lot to me." I close my eyes against the tears.

_I remember how I thought you looked like an angel_  
_Wrapped in pink so soft and warm._  
_You've had me wrapped around your finger_  
_since the day you were born_  
_Beautiful baby from the outside in_  
_chase your dreams but always know that way_  
_that'll lead you home again'_

"I couldn't have done this without you by my side," I whisper.

His arms tighten around me. "You're welcome baby." He presses his face into my hair, "Promise me something?"

"Anything," I say, nodding.

_Go on, take on this whole world_  
_But to me you know you'll always be, my little girl_

_When you were in trouble that crooked little smile could melt my heart of stone_  
_Now look at you, I've turned around and you've almost grown_  
_Sometimes you're asleep I whisper "I Love You" in the moonlight at your door_  
_As I walk away, I hear you say, "Daddy Love You More"_

My eyes wander as he takes a second, and I scan the dance floor. Other fathers and daughters step out to dance together. Ichigo appears with Masaki on his hips. He twirls her around and she giggles, holding on tight to his shoulders.

_Your beautiful baby from the outside in_  
_Chase your dreams but always know the road that'll lead you home again_  
_Go on, take on this whole world_  
_But to me you know you'll always be, my little girl_

"That you'll always come back home to me every now and again. I want to see my granddaughter."

I pull back slightly, looking up at him. "I would never take her away from you. She needs you." I step closer, "I need you."

_Someday, some boy will come and ask me for your hand_  
_But I won't say "yes" to him unless I know, he's the half_  
_That makes you whole, he has a poet's soul, and the heart of a man's man_  
_I know he'll say that he's in love_  
_But between you and me_  
_He won't be good enough_

_Your beautiful baby from the outside in_  
_Chase your dreams but always know the road that'll lead you home again_  
_Go on, take on this whole world_  
_But to me you know you'll always be, my little girl._

We pull apart as the song wraps up, "I need you too, Rukia."

I smile, "Good, because I'm not going anywhere too long."

He gives me a small grin, but it disappears in a flash. "I guess that's acceptable."

"You mind if I trade you?" Ichigo asks, walking over with Masaki.

Byakuya nodded, handing me over to Ichigo and taking Masaki. "Hello Little Hisana," he whispered, kissing her ear. She giggled and wrapped her little hands in his hair.

"Baka!" She said, hugging him. Ichigo's eyes widened and I stiffled a laugh.

"You can call me whatever you want," Byakuya said, pulling her hands from his hair. He looked back at us and nodded, "Have fun tonight. I will see you next week when you pick her up."

He walked off, and I smiled. Byakuya had promised to watch over Masaki while they went on their honeymoon. "You okay?" Ichigo question, pulling me close.

With his warm, hard body behind me, I sighed contently. "Of course. I'm just so happy, you know? This is all just so...wow."

**_ICHIGO'S POV_**

Holding Rukia close, I felt whole. It was as if nothing could ruin this moment. I kissed the top of her head, "I know exactly what you mean. It's just too good to be true," I closed my eyes happily, just holding her made me feel complete.

"Ichigo! Rukia! Get your asses out on this dance floor!" Renji burst through the crowd of bodies dancing. He grinned madly and it was obvious he had been drinking. "I just requested the best song."

Laughing, I locked mine and Rukia's fingers together. "Oh yeah? What the hell kinda song is this?" I ask, shaking my head.

"Come and see!" He grabbed both our hands, he tugged us into the mess of hot, sweaty, grinding bodies until we were in the middle. "Can I have your attention please?" He yelled out, drawing himself to his full height.

A woman yelled out in agreement and everyone got quiet, "Now, I know I was suppose to make me speech earlier and I completely froze up." Everyone laughed, remembering how Renji had reacted when everyone cheered him on to say his speech. "Well, now I've had a few beers and I know exactly what I wanna say." He grinned and everyone laughed again.

He turned to us, "Ichigo. I'm your best friend. Hell, sometimes I'm you're only friend. But man, you're pretty fucking awesome." A waiter walked over, handing him another beer and Renji thanked him before continuing, "You've been through a lot with me. Shit, I don't know how I ever could repay you. But that's when she appeared." He looked over at Rukia, respect filled his blood shot eyes. "Now, I may be drunk, but I know Rukia is a sight to see even without the beer clouding my sight." He held up his drink, "I knew when I saw you, that something was going to happen between you and Little Ichi over there," he winked at me. "And through it all, you stuck by that son of a bitches side. And I can't thank you enough for that." He held up his drink once more, "To Ichigo and Rukia!" He yelled.

An uproar of agree went on around us. "Alright! Play whatever that song was called!" Renji said, chugging his beer. Tatsuki appeared at his side. She wore a short black dress that wrapped around her chest like a tube top, then flowed out. Her hair was in a simple braid and she wore matching black heels. She smiled at us, rolling her eyes at Renji.

"I'll take care of him," she said, pulling him into the crowd as the music started.

Laughing, I pulled Rukia close. "You've got a crazy friend," she tells me.

"He's your friend too."

Shrugging, she smiles. "Yeah, I guess he is."

As the beat of the music started up, I felt her press up on me. I grinned when I recognized the lyrics to 'Sexy Bitch' come on. My hands land on her hips and I rock myself against her. Winking at me, she places one hand on my shoulder and runs the other through her hair as she sways her hips back and forth. We stand together, pressing as close as we can, kissing and touching on the dance floor.

She spins around suddenly, pressing her small ass against my front. I let out a growl, leaning down and nipping her ear. Giggling, she grinds back into me. My hands travel from her hips to her stomach, making sure she can feel what she's doing to me.

The song ends and Kelis' 'Mikeshakes' comes on. Rukia laughs and turns to face me. "Who asked for this song?" She asks, gently swaying her hips to the rhythm.

"Who knows? Probably Renji." I laugh, shaking my head. "He's so drunk."

The song ends and everyone begins to part. "Will you clear the dance floor please? We've got a little gift for the bride and groom!"

Rukia and I both look over at the DJ and find him talking to Yoruichi. She wears a short black dress that flares out from her hips to her knees,. It hugs her body nicely but nothing compared the beautiful woman beside me. Her hair hangs free down her back. A slit goes up the side of the dress and she has a glass of red wine. Smiling, she waves over at us and sets the drink down, making her way onto the dance floor. "Urahara!" She calls out and the music starts up.

**RUKIA'S POV**

Hips Don't Lie fills the room and everyone cheers. She begins out slow, barely moving her hips. As the song picks up, so do her hips. She swings them back and forth almost perfectly. Throwing her head back, she laughs as her hips glide through the air. Around her, people cheer her on and she keeps moving.

She rocks in a circle, hands in the air, chest heaving as she goes. I clap for her, loving how happy she looks. She stops suddenly, putting her hands on her head, she pushes her chest out to the left and right before twirling around and making her way back down the row of people.

When the song stops and she finally catches her breath, she bows. We all clap for her, whistling and screaming. "To Ichigo and Rukia! Have a beautiful marriage, and congratulations!" More cheers go up.

Byakuya appears next to me on the dance floor, his Little Hisana asleep on his shoulder. "I'm going to take her home. I'll see you in a week, alright?"

"Of course," I say, leaning over and kissing his cheek. "I love you, brother."

He nods, "I love you too, sister."

Ichigo walks over and Byakuya pats his shoulder, "I'll see you in a week as well, brother."

Ichigo stops for a second before smiling, "In a week, brother." They grasp hands and shake.

Byakuya leaves then and Ichigo wraps me up in his arms, "Well, that was unexpected," I say.

He nods, "Yeah, it sure was. But it was welcomed."

"Rukia!" We both turn then, to Grimmjow walking up. I feel Ichigo tense up, but then relax.

"Grimmjow!" I exclaim, running over and hugging him. "I've missed you. I was afraid you wouldn't show."

He grins, "Yeah, sorry about that. I know I missed the wedding, I was sort of doing something. But I'm here now, and I've got a gift for you two." He hands Ichigo a big bag, "Open it now, I wanna see your faces."

Ichigo pulls away the wrapping paper, "Oh, wow." He pulls out a giant circular frame. Turning it over, he shows me the front.

My mouth drops and I catch my breath. It's a Yin and Yang frame, filled with little frames. It's completely covered in pictures of Ichigo and I. On the top is Yin, with a picture of Ichigo and on the bottom is Yang, accompanied by a picture of me. The other frames are filled with pictures of us together and with friends and family members. "Oh Grimmjow," I breath out, amazed.

He shrugs, stuffing his hands into the pockets of his suit. "Nah, don't worry about it. Besides, I had a little help from some of the guys and their girlfriends."

Smiling, I step forward and hug him. "Thank you, Grimmjow. It means so much that you came and this gift is beautiful. I love it." Standing on tip toe, I kiss his cheek.

Ichigo walks up now and slaps his hand on Grimmjow's shoulder, "It means a lot to me, too."

He grins and nods, "Alright, well hey I gotta go. There's someone waiting for me." He points over his shoulder and we look back at the girl standing alone. "I'll catch up with you guys later, okay?"

Without waiting for a reply, he heads back to the girl. "Not too bad of a guy," Ichigo says, grabbing my hand.

"He's not," I agree.

The party presses on at full speed, and around two o'clock we decide to head out. Calling a cab, Ichigo helps me into it before sliding in after me. He tells the taxi driver the name of the hotel we're going to stay and grabs my hand.

We sit in silence for a few minutes and just think. Then, I lean over and snake my fingers into his hair, dragging him close to me. "I love you," I say, kissing him.

Ichigo groans, getting more into the kiss. "I love you, too." He pulls me close.

"More," he growls.

I smile into the kiss, scooting closer to him. "Hey you two love birds! No kissing til you get out of my car."

We pull apart laughing and I apologize to the driver, explain it was our wedding night. "Aw! Well congrads!" He says, smiling.

The taxi stops at the hotel and we pay him, rushing inside. After we get checked back in and finally get into our room, where our luggage is already waiting, Ichigo throws me onto the bed.

"I love you," he says, kissing down my neck. "Everything about you."

Reaching for my zipper, I laugh. "I've got to get out of my dress first."

He sighs before helping me out of it. "You're beautiful, Rukia."

Smiling, I work him out of his suit, tie and pants. "Make love to me, Mr. Kurosaki."

"Whatever you want, Mrs. Kurosaki." Our lips touch slowly and our world stops.

**_THE END_**

**_Well, there it is. The absolute and complete end._**

**_I want to thank EVERYONE for helping me with this. I mean, without everyone of you, I don't know how I could've finished. With all your love and support, I mean it's obvious this story would be nothing without you._**

**_I'm sad to see this story end, but I can no longer go on with it. This doesn't mean I'm stopping my IchiRuki stories. Hell no. Lol. I'll have more out eventually._**

**_So for the last time, on this story. I hope you all enjoyed :)_**


End file.
